The Twilight Saga: Breaking Klaus
by clairegleek
Summary: Caroline Forbes. Klaus Mikaelson. Friendship, romance and Twilight.
1. Chapter 1 - Twilight

AN - Hey guys, this is a story I began writing over a month ago but my story 'End and Beginnings' kind of took over me and became my priority. I finally came back to this and as the idea still excites me I decided to continue with it. This is set after the Miss Mystic Falls pageant in early season 4. I hope you like it. Enjoy.

The Twilight Saga: Breaking Klaus

Chapter 1 - Twilight

"I think that we should be friends."

Klaus looked up from his sketch to see the subject standing in front of him, Caroline was wearing blue jeans, a yellow spaghetti strap top that left her arms bare, her curls were tumbling down her back and she was wearing the diamond bracelet that HE gave to her. In a word she was breathtaking, "Friends, sweetheart?"

Caroline placed her hands on her hips looking over at Klaus, he was dressed in his usual; Henley, jeans and boots combination, his ever present necklaces drawing her eyes to his chest, she briefly closed her eyes to get herself under control before she repeated, "Yes Klaus, I want us to be friends."

"Are we not friends already?" Klaus pouted mockingly at her, loving the way her eyes screwed up in annoyance.

"No we are enemies." Caroline stated.

Klaus jumped up and in a second was in front of Caroline, his eyes locking with her startled eyes, "I was never your enemy Caroline."

Caroline stared in to Klaus's burning gaze, "Yes you were. Once," she licked her lips in nervousness, "but not now."

Klaus was mesmerised as her pink tongue moistened her lips, he used all his thousand year old willpower not to take her lips in his, _patience Niklaus, she will be mine._ "Never again love."

Caroline smiled placing her hand against his chest where his heart was, "Never again."

Klaus swallowed at the feel of her delicate hand on his chest, the light in her eyes causing his breath to catch. Feeling lightheaded at her tender caress he took her hand in his, playing with her fingers he smiled genuinely, "What does being your friend entail?"

Caroline grinned wickedly, her eyes dancing in amusement, "Oh you know, shopping, hanging out together, going to the Grill, talking about boys," she giggled at Klaus's growl, "and watching movies together."

"Now that I can do sweetheart." Klaus couldn't believe that Caroline was offering her friendship after all he had done, he wanted her love but he was happy to start with her friendship before she finally became his. He tucked a stray tendril of hair behind her ear, "What shall we do to start this journey of friendship?"

"Number one," Caroline gave Klaus a stern look raising her index finger up to indicate one, "no touching unless I initiate it."

"As you wish love." Klaus smiled at Caroline, she looked so adorable, the crease between her eyes begging him to reach out and smooth it out. Shaking off the image remembering her 'rule' he gestured for her to go on.

"Number two," Caroline raised her middle finger, "you will take me shopping, hold my bags, give your opinion as I model the clothes for you and you will not complain the entire time we are together, understand?"

"I am at your service." Klaus really couldn't help the full fledged grin that spread across his features, this year old baby vampire was ordering a thousand year old Hybrid to take her shopping and not complain, _you really are the most fascinating creature I have ever met Caroline, the only being I've ever met that has never been afraid of me._

"Number three," Caroline raised her other finger, "you will watch movies of my choice," she smiled up at Klaus, "and if your good I will watch movies that you choose, deal?" She held her hand out to him.

"I have one condition," Klaus laughed as Caroline's eyes narrowed in suspicion, "nothing bad love, all I want is to take you out to restaurants that are not in Mystic Falls." He took her hand in his, marvelling at the softness of her hand, before raising his eyebrow, "Deal?"

"Deal." Caroline shook Klaus's hand in agreement, dropping his hand she smiled brightly, "Pick me up at twelve tomorrow for our first shopping trip."

"Pick you up then." Klaus smiled as Caroline bounced out of his house as quickly as she came in, he was looking forward to his first friend date with Caroline, re-taking his seat he began a new sketch of Caroline, this one he drew of her laughing eyes and carefree smile as she told him that they would be friends. Smiling in happiness, Klaus awaited the day that Caroline would burst in to his house declaring that she decided that they should be together, _one day._

The next day Klaus drove up to Caroline's house, he got out of the car, walking up to her door and rang the bell. He wanted to bring her flowers, but he thought that would be too much a day after she wanted to be friends, so he refrained for now, he was hoping that he could make up for it by buying her something.

Caroline answered the door smiling, "Hello Klaus."

"Caroline." Klaus greeted, he could get used to having Caroline smile at him with no hidden agenda behind it, "Shall we?"

Caroline grabbed her purse and followed Klaus to his car, smiling as he held the door open for her, "Thank you." She sat down and fastened her seatbelt.

Klaus walked around to his side and got in, "Where to love?"

"We are going to the mall as I need a new dress." Caroline replied.

"Yet another town event love?" Klaus smirked as he drove off.

"No, not yet anyway." Caroline turned her head to face Klaus, "Bonnie, Elena and I are going to a club in the next town tomorrow as we need to have some fun in our lives."

"Small steps sweetheart," Klaus smiled genuinely, "first you go to the next town and later you will be ready to explore the world and all it has to offer."

"I'm not ready to leave yet," Caroline admitted, "I know that I'll have to, people are going to start getting suspicious as to why I'm not getting older but for now, I want to spend as much time in my hometown with my mother as possible."

"I understand." Klaus took Caroline's hand and squeezed it, "Know this, that when the time comes, when you are truly ready to leave all this behind, I will still be here to take you to wherever you wish to go."

"Klaus..." Caroline sighed, touched by his belief that he would still be here but also uncomfortable with what that implied.

"Whether as friends or something more, I will take you out of this town and show you all the worlds treasures." Klaus brought her hand to his lips and kissed it before promising, "I give you my word."

"No touching, remember?" Caroline reminded Klaus, her hand still in his and her breath catching at his touch.

Smirking Klaus released her hand, "Forgive me love, it's our first official day as friends and I may forget myself at times."

"Okay," Caroline chewed on her lip, "today I can ignore if you happen to touch me accidentally." She waggled her finger at Klaus, "After that, you had better stick to the rules."

"I will." Klaus turned his head back to the road trying to hide his smile, Caroline really was adorable, a part of him wished he had known her when he was human, he's sure he would have courted her and eventually married her. If he had never been turned in to a vampire he never would have met her, he hated Katerina but the one thing he was grateful for was that she turned Caroline, she unknowingly gave him the chance for forever with his Queen by his side.

"Klaus?" Caroline looked at Klaus, "Where is the best place you've ever visited?"

"Caroline there are too many to name, but one of my favourite places is the Louvre in Paris." Klaus answered a soft smile on his face.

"Why?" Caroline asked softly, staring at the small smile on Klaus's face, _that smile makes him look younger, less murderous._

"It is full of works of art, things of beauty," Klaus's eyes lit up as he talked about one of his passions, "to an artist such as myself it is a place I admire and I would love to show it to you one day."

Caroline was entranced by the look in Klaus's eyes, a light shone in them as he talked and she smiled as he made his offer again, "I would love to see it one day."

As they continued driving Klaus regaled Caroline with stories of things he had seen over the centuries, loving that she was interested in him and what he'd done over the years and delighted when he made her laugh. In no time Klaus pulled in to the parking lot, getting out of the car he flashed over to Caroline's side and opened the door for her.

"Klaus!" Caroline hit his chest looking around anxiously, "You shouldn't do that in public, we don't want people to find out what we are."

"Relax love," Klaus locked his car, "I have never once been caught and even if we were I could just compel them to forget." He held out his arm for Caroline to take, "Shall we love?"

Caroline rolled her eyes at Klaus and hooked on to his arm, "You get to buy me lunch."

"Of course I will." Klaus smirked as he proudly walked beside Caroline, she walked regally with her head held high and shoulders straight. She truly was a Queen. Glancing at her out of the corner of his eye he asked, "Is this what friends do? Shopping and a lunch date."

"It's not a date." Caroline sing songed as she pulled him in to a dress shop, "It's two friends hanging out, shopping together and finishing with food."

"How is that different from a date?" Klaus asked.

Caroline scoffed, "You're incorrigible." She led him over to a chair and let go of his arm, "You sit there while I peruse." She went and looked through the dresses picking out a selection.

Klaus made himself comfortable as he watched Caroline, she looked cute as she concentrated, her tongue poking out of the side of her mouth as she picked out dresses and scrutinized them before putting them back. He could get used to shopping with her if it aloud him to watch her without the prying eyes of her friends, "Found anything sweetheart?"

"A few possibilities." Caroline replied absentmindedly as she looked at a green dress. Looking at her selection she decided to go try them on, walking over to Klaus she told him, "I'm going to try these on and I want your honest opinion."

"I am always honest with you Caroline." Klaus smiled at Caroline, "If you want the total shopping experience you should go with Rebekah, she spends hours trying things on while I wait drinking champagne."

Caroline giggled at the visual of Klaus, sitting in a shop sipping champagne waiting for Rebekah to try on clothes, "I've only just become your friend Klaus, I think I'll wait a little before we start invited your family on our shopping trips, unless it's to shop for Elijah," she grinning widely winking at him, "does he even wear anything besides suits?"

Klaus laughed, "No sweetheart, I don't believe he does." He leant forward conspiritorially and whispered, "I think he even sleeps in his suits."

Caroline laughed at Klaus's joke, "Oh my god that is too funny," she gasped her eyes widening as she had a thought, "we so have to see if a shop sells pyjamas with suits on them."

Klaus chuckled at Caroline's suggestion, "Consider it done." He smirked at her, "You will have to be there when we give my brother his surprise present."

"It's a date." Caroline giggled as she made her way in to the dressing room, not realizing what she'd said.

Klaus grinned eyes twinkling, _a date it is._ He waited patiently for Caroline to emerge trying not to think about the fact she was undressing feet from him. When Caroline came out of the dressing room his breath caught, "Beautiful."

Caroline smiled at the look on Klaus's face, she was wearing a midnight blue dress that reached mid thigh, it had a dip that went just below the valley of her breasts, revealing just a hint of the side of her breasts, giving a twirl for Klaus she asked, "What do you think?"

Klaus could not stop staring at the milky flesh peaking out of Caroline's chest, it made him want to follow the dip with his tongue, feeling a tightening in his jeans, he shuffled in the chair trying to alleviate the ache she had caused within him, licking his lips he answered huskily, "Beautiful. Sexy. Ravishing. Take your pick love because you're all three."

Caroline had never felt so desirable under the heat of Klaus's wanton stare, this dress was the tamest of the three she had picked out and if Klaus's reaction was anything to go by, he would be floored by the others she had picked out. "This will go in the maybe pile," she headed back inside, "prepare for dress number two."

Klaus waited for Caroline to reveal herself, he looked up as the curtain pulled back and he thinks he just died. This dress was blood red, it had a collar around her neck made of diamonte crystals, attached to sheer lace which covered her from neck to waist, the only thing covering each breast was a rose which stems met over her belly button and attached to the skirt of the dress which reached to over her knee. When Caroline showed him the back of her dress he growled, straps reached horizontally across her back with black roses connecting them in the middle, the sheer lace also covering her back, causing it to shimmer in the light begging for Klaus to touch. Klaus cleared his throat, "You look good enough to eat sweetheart."

Caroline spun around smiling delighted, "I know. It's a vampires ultimate desire, don't you think?"

"Very much." If Klaus had seen Caroline wearing that back when she was human, it would have gotten his attention and he would have taken her, sinking his fangs in to her delicious neck, making her blood soak in to the material, _I need to think of something else or I'm going to have a big problem when we try to leave this store._

Caroline almost giggled at Klaus, he looked like he was drooling, _wait until you see the next one._ Skipping in to the dressing room she put on her next dress, pulling back the curtain she placed her hand on her hip, "What do you think?"

Klaus looked at Caroline, it was an strapless emerald green coloured dress, the top of it completely covered her cleavage not even a peak at the treasure inside, it was the shortest of the three just skimming the top of her thigh, it was tight clinging to her body, "Not quite as risque as the la..." His breath literally stopped as she turned around.

Peaking over her shoulder Caroline winked, "How does it look?"

Klaus stood up walking over to Caroline, where there was supposed to be material, there was nothing just miles of her soft creamy skin, all of her back was on show, the dress curved in a v at the top of her butt and ended just below it, leaving all of her legs on display. With a shaky hand Klaus ran the tips of his fingers up the curve of her spine, marvelling at the touch of her skin and all the flesh on show.

Caroline turned around almost gasping at the lust clouding Klaus's eyes, "Do you like it?"

"Like it?" Klaus placed his hand on Caroline's hip, leaning forward to brush his nose against the shell of her ear, "Sweetheart I love it." He pulled back to look at her delicious skin on show, "So much so in fact, that if you go out in this, I will have to follow you to keep away the attentions of any unwanted admirers."

"Does that include you?" Caroline asked, her breath hitching at Klaus's close proximity, _you're not attracted to Klaus. It's the dress, get the dress off now._ "I'm gonna take this off now." She turned around pretending not to notice Klaus's growl at the sight of her bare back.

Klaus forced himself to re-take his seat, gripping the sides of the chair so hard they turned to dust in his hand, he tried to stop himself from going in there and ripping that dress off Caroline kissing up the tempting curve of her spine.

Caroline came out holding the dresses, "I think I'll take the red one." She returned the other dresses to the rail and went to the cashier to purchase her dress.

Klaus had an idea, he walked over to the rail and picked up the green dress Caroline had tried on. He flagged down a member of staff and whispered so Caroline wouldn't hear, "Hello, I want to get this dress for my girlfriend as a present and as you can see she's at the cashiers." He smiled charmingly at her, "Could you help me buy this for her?"

"Of course." She smiled at him, looking down at the dress she looked for the price tag, "How would you like to pay?"

Klaus went in to his pocket taking out his wallet, he pulled out a hundred and gave it to her.

"I'll be back in a minute." She went to the till a few over from where Caroline was paying, ringing up the purchase, she packed the dress in a bag and made her way over to Klaus, "Your change and purchase."

"Thank you." Klaus thanked her before walking over to Caroline, "Caroline, I have to go back to the car. I'll be back in a minute."

Caroline looked over at Klaus, "Okay. I'll be waiting outside." She smiled at him as he left and paid for her new dress. She really wanted the green dress after seeing Klaus's reaction to it but she knew he would make good on his promise to follow her and knowing Klaus like she did she would fear for any guy who would attempt to touch her. She collected her bag and went outside the store to wait for Klaus.

Klaus put the bag in the trunk of his car and headed back inside. Seeing Caroline he walked up beside her taking her bag off her, "Where to now love?"

"I need some shoes to go with my dress." Caroline linked her arm with Klaus and led him over to the next store. Walking inside she immediately made her way over to the heels and perused. Straight away she found the perfect pair, they were blood red six inch open toed stilettos, trying them on she admired the way they made her look taller, "These are the ones." She went to the counter and bought them before heading back to Klaus, "I'm done."

"Splendid. Is there anything else you require? Perhaps I can buy you a new bracelet?" Seeing that Caroline was about to protest Klaus smiled at her, "As a friend of course."

Chewing on her lip in thought Caroline finally nodded, "Okay." Going with Klaus they entered a jewellery store and she admired the jewellery on show. She spotted a leather bracelet that would be perfect for Klaus, seeing that he was across the store she gestured for the assistant to come over and whispered, "Can I have that bracelet? And could you put these two charms on it please?" She waited as he did what she asked and she paid for it, popping it in her bag to hide it from Klaus.

"Sweetheart?" Klaus called, "I think I've found it." He waited until Caroline reached him before showing her the bracelet he'd found. It was a silver link bracelet with red and blue stones in it, Klaus pointed to her as he explained what they were, "That red stone is Star Ruby it displays a six rayed star that shimmers when it's moved, see?" He moved the bracelet in the light and smiled at the way Caroline's eyes lit up, "Of course you know the blue stone is Lapis Lazuli." Leaning over he whispered in her ear, "I will have a witch make it in to daylight bracelet for you so that you have a spare."

Caroline was touched by Klaus's thoughtfulness and to show her appreciation she kissed his cheek, "Thank you."

Klaus closed his eyes at the feel of her soft lips on his cheek, _perhaps being her friend will lead to something more._ "You're welcome sweetheart." He paid for it before he asked, "Shall we eat love?"

"Yes, I'm starving." Caroline answered, hooking on to his arm they went to the food court where she went to Burger King and ordered herself a Whopper meal. They sat down and Caroline moaned as she took her first bite, "Mmmm, I love this burger."

Klaus chuckled at Caroline, "One day you will eat in the finest restaurants the world has to offer and you will wonder what you ever saw in this."

"There is nothing wrong with fast food." Caroline argued, "Back when I was human I was so worried about gaining weight that I hardly ever treated myself to anything like this." She grinned at Klaus taking another bite, "Now that I'm a vampire I can eat whatever I want without worrying about gaining weight."

"Aren't you a cheerleader? Why would you have needed to worry about your weight when you would have burned it off."

"The mind of an insecure teenage girl Klaus," Caroline laughed, "we don't think logically."

"I've lived with Rebekah for a thousand years Caroline," Klaus smiled fondly, "I know a thing or to about the workings of a teenager."

"Perhaps you do." Caroline and Klaus continued talking as they finished their lunch. Getting up she turned to Klaus, "Oh! We have one more place to go."

"Where's that?" Klaus asked as he followed Caroline's determined stride.

Caroline looked over her shoulder giggling, "To find Elijah's pyjamas of course."

Klaus chuckled as he followed Caroline, he walked in to the store and began searching the rails.

"I found them! I found them!" Caroline squealed excited, running up to Klaus she showed them to him, they were grey with little black suits on them, "These are perfect. I'm gonna go buy them."

Klaus laughed at the clothes, imagining Elijah's face as he received them. He was still chuckling as Caroline came back with a huge smile on her face. "All done now?"

"Yep." Caroline grinned, taking Klaus's arm she walked with him back to his car, "I had fun today."

"Me too sweetheart." Klaus agreed, looking down at his feet he hesitantly asked, "Perhaps we can do it again?"

Caroline smiled at Klaus, "I'd love to." She thought about what they could do, "How about in two days time I come over and we can watch a movie together? My choice of course."

"I'd love that." Klaus felt a new kind of happiness fill him as Caroline made plans to do things with him. He was hoping that this time together would help her see the real him, not just the blood thirsty Hybrid but the man who was in love with her and wanted nothing more than to make her happy. He drove her home and dropped her off making plans to meet in a few days time. As he entered his home he couldn't help the small contented smile on his face as he thought about his day with Caroline. She had actually let him buy her something, _we are making progress._

Two days later Caroline was dressed in sweats and a baggy t-shirt as she knocked on Klaus's door.

Klaus answered raising his eyebrow as he took in Caroline's attire, "Not your usual look love?"

"We are watching movies and eating junk food." Caroline gestured at her clothing, "Hence the comfy clothes."

Klaus smiled at Caroline as he let her in, "Well if you wait in the living room for me I shall also dress in matching attire." He led her in to the room and directed her to the couch, "I'll be back in a minute love." He flashed up to his room changing in to the same clothes as Caroline. Coming back he laughed at the junk food piled on the table, "Enough food love?"

"I love munching this stuff while I watch movies," Caroline smirked at seeing Klaus in casual clothing for the first time since she met him, "if you want to hang out with me you'll have to get used to my junk food addiction."

"Noted." Klaus sat next to Caroline as she pressed play on the remote, "What are we watching love?"

"Twilight." Caroline answered laughter in her eyes, "It's one of my favourite films."

"I'm sure I'll like it." Klaus settled next to Caroline and began watching the movie sharing the popcorn with her. Half way thought the film Klaus asked incredulously, "He's a vampire? And why the hell is he sparkling?"

Caroline laughed at Klaus, "Yep, they sparkle in the sunlight and they only hunt animals."

Klaus smirked at Caroline, "Is this where you got the idea for your diet love?"

Caroline giggled as she laid her head on Klaus's shoulder, "No, that was Stefan who tried to get me to eat defenseless bunnies." She shivered in disgust, "I survive on blood bags now."

Klaus chuckled at Caroline's horror of hurting defenseless animals, "You are truly one of a kind Caroline." He smiled warmly down at her.

Caroline flushed and continued to watch the movie. She watched Klaus's reactions out of the corner of her eye, giggling at his distaste for Edward Cullen and there vegetarian lifestyle.

"Now that baseball game is good though I could hit it harder than them." Klaus mused, as the other vampires came he rolled his eyes, "Please, they would have known she was human the minute they arrived not because some wind rustled her hair."

"I must admit that when I became a vampire I was disappointed that I was nothing like them." Caroline sighed, she wished she had found her Edward but instead she had got Jacob.

"Sweetheart," Klaus smiled at Caroline, "We are better than these wimpy vampires."

"Watch the movie." Caroline giggled.

Soon the two of them were interrupted, "Nik! Nik! Where the bloody hell are you?" Rebekah walked in, "There you are," spotting Caroline she asked, "what are you doing here?"

"Watching Twilight." Caroline answered.

"I think I'll join you." Rebekah took a seat in one of the chairs, smirking as Klaus glowered at her. She watched the rest of the film eyes lighting up as they killed James by ripping him apart and setting him on fire, "That is an awesome way of disposing of a vampire. I'll keep that in mind for future use."

Klaus rolled his eyes, "Venom? I am the only vampire who has venom." He glared at the screen thinking of finding the author and show her what a REAL vampire looked liked. As the movie ended he said, "Thank god that's over."

"Put it on again Caroline so I can watch it from the start." Rebekah ordered, getting comfy in the chair.

"Excellent idea Rebekah." Caroline smiled happily and pressed play again.

Klaus let his head fall back on the couch groaning, "Kill me now." He scowled as Rebekah and Caroline giggled at him, "I will kill Edward Cullen if I ever see him." He pouted as their giggles turned in to out and out laughter. Crossing his arms across his chest he grumbled, "I bloody hate Twilight."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2 - New Moon

The Twilight Saga: Breaking Klaus

Chapter 2 - New Moon

It was a week since Caroline's movie night with Klaus and Rebekah, who had joined them near the end of the film. Klaus had pouted for days after she and Rebekah had forced him to watch it twice, they had a good giggle about that in school as she and Rebekah became friends with each other. Caroline told Rebekah that she had bought her brother Elijah some pyjamas with suits on them, Rebekah had a good laugh about that and made Caroline promise that she could be there when her and Klaus gave them to him. She was sitting in the Grill drinking, when her phone began ringing in her bag, picking it up she answered, "Hello?"

"Caroline," Rebekah giggled down the line, "guess who's coming to dinner?"

"Elijah!" Caroline laughed delighted.

"Yep." Rebekah grinned, her eyes dancing in merriment at the gift Elijah was about to receive, "He is here for a visit. You must come tonight."

"I will Bek's." Caroline agreed, "What time do you want me there?"

"Nik is going to pick you up at six," Rebekah replied as she looked through her closet for something to wear tonight, "and do wear something sexy."

"Sexy? Why would I wear something sexy?" Caroline asked.

"For my brother, who is in love with you and will do anything for you." Rebekah answered, "Speaking of that we have to watch a film tonight after dinner."

"I know the one you want to watch." Caroline always pretended not to hear Rebekah when she casually mentioned Klaus's possible love for her, she preferred to live in ignorance for a little while longer until she sorted her own feelings out first, "Can't wait. I'll see you later." Caroline laughed as she thought of the look on Klaus and Elijah's face when they saw what movie they were watching.

Later on Caroline was at home getting ready for her dinner with three quarters of the Original family. She had on a yellow empire waisted dress with white wedges, she wore the bracelet Klaus had bought for her on their shopping trip, he had a witch he knew spell it so that Caroline now had a daylight bracelet in addition to her ring. She put on minimal make up; mascara, eyeliner and slightly red lips. Hearing a knock at the door Caroline retrieved Klaus and Elijah's presents and headed to answer the door, "Hey Klaus."

"Stunning as always love," Klaus smiled at Caroline, finding her beautiful as always, "are you ready to go."

"Yes." Caroline nodded showing Klaus Elijah's wrapped present, "Got Elijah's present right here."

Klaus chuckled as he led Caroline over to his car, "I cannot wait for the look on his face when we give it to him."

"We so need a picture," Caroline laughed, "I'll tell Bekah to keep her phone nearby, she is quicker than me and she'll be able to take a shot."

"I'm sure Bekah will be delighted to catch Elijah's expression for us all." Klaus smiled, happy that Caroline and his sister were getting along, he was surprised after Rebekah interrupted their movie night that she and Caroline began talking and getting to know each other. Now they were friends, as she was with him and he had no doubt after tonight that Caroline would charm Elijah in to being her friend also.

"I'll ask her now." Caroline got her phone out and sent Rebekah a text, _Bek's keep your phone camera ready to capture Elijah's expression :) C_. A few seconds later Rebekah replied, _Consider it done ;) R_. Caroline smiled widely, "Rebekah is ready to do it."

"Wonderful. We shall save the present for after dinner as we go in to the living room for drinks." Klaus told Caroline as he turned in to his driveway, he got out of his car and flashed to Caroline's door opening it before she could.

Caroline was slowly getting used to Klaus's need to open every door for her, she knew it was his old world manners, still ingrained in him no matter what atrocities he committed, "Thank you." She took his hand as he helped her out of the car and walked her to his door.

Klaus opened the door, showing Caroline in he whispered in her ear, "Give me the gift love and I'll hide it in my bedroom until we're ready."

"Okay." Caroline handed the gift to Klaus and watched him speed off. He was back in seconds, holding his arm out for her to take, she hooked on and followed him in to the living room where Rebekah and Elijah was seated.

"Brother, sister," Klaus greeted his siblings, "I've bought our esteemed guest," He grinned at Caroline as he introduced her, "Miss Caroline Forbes."

"Klaus!" Caroline rolled her eyes hitting Klaus on the arm, "You are weird." She walked over to Elijah, he had stood up when she entered the room, "Elijah, I'm not sure if you remember me but I'm Caroline," She held out her hand, "I'm a friend of Klaus and Rebekah's."

Elijah was amused at the playful way Caroline treated his brother, he was not sure he had ever seen anyone hit Klaus before without getting their head ripped off. He took Caroline's hand and kissed the back of her hand, "It is a pleasure Miss Forbes," he smiled at her, "I do remember you. You are a friend of Elena's and I believe Niklaus has an interest in you."

Caroline flushed at the mention of Klaus's interest in her, looking over at Klaus he was smiling adoringly at her as he always did, she smiled back before turning to face Elijah, "Yes I am a friend of Elena's and most recently I have befriended Klaus and Rebekah."

"I am pleased to know they now have a friend," Elijah found Caroline sweet with a forceful attitude, he was truly pleased when Rebekah told him she had made a friend, he worried for her all alone here with just Klaus for company and people that disliked her, "I hope we can get to know each other Miss Forbes."

"Me too," Caroline smiled brightly, happy that Elijah seemed to like her so far, "so please call me Caroline."

"In that case," Elijah bowed, "may I say that you look stunning tonight Caroline."

Caroline curtsied, "Thank you Elijah."

"You look good Care," Rebekah smirked, "though I thought I told you to put something sexy on." Looking Caroline over she added, "That's more adorable than sexy."

Caroline rolled her eyes, she had gotten used to the comments Rebekah made in the past week, they weren't malicious in nature, it's just that Rebekah had never had a friend before and so she never had a chance to grow out of the jealous bitchy stage all female friendships go through. Caroline gave a little spin and asked, "What do you boys think?"

"You look wonderful Caroline." Elijah smiled at Caroline, glad that she wasn't offended at Rebekah's words, it seemed his sister finally had someone who understood her.

Klaus walked over to Caroline, taking her hand he looked her over, the colour of the dress made the light inside her shine even brighter, "You look gorgeous love, as you always do."

Caroline smiled at Klaus's compliment, "Thank you." She made her way over to Rebekah and sat next to her, "You have your phone ready?"

"Yes." Rebekah laughed, "When are you doing it?"

"After dinner." Caroline answered, laughing as she and Rebekah began talking together.

Klaus joined Elijah, holding a glass of scotch for himself and Elijah, giving it to him as he sat across from him, "Do you like her?" Klaus hated that part of him that craved his families approval, he would choose Caroline even if Elijah or Rebekah hated her but he still wanted them to like her.

"She is unique." Elijah mused, glancing over at Rebekah and Caroline he smiled, they were happily talking amongst themselves laughing and teasing each other, "I can see that Rebekah is happy that she's here." Turning to face Klaus he continued, "I see how much you enjoy her Niklaus."

"I do enjoy her Elijah," Klaus looked over at Caroline, marvelling at her beauty and how friendly she had become with his sister, "One day I hope she enjoys me too."

"I believe that day will come sooner than you think brother," Elijah could see what Klaus could not, Caroline glanced over at him whenever Klaus wasn't looking at her, he could see the attraction between them and he knew very soon that they would become a couple, "I will get to know Caroline as I believe she will become a permanent member of our family."

Klaus couldn't help the smile that touched his lips as Elijah all but gave them his blessing. Standing up he announced, "Shall we eat?"

"I'm starving." Caroline took Rebekah's hand walking with her to the dining room and taking a seat beside her.

Elijah entered and took a seat next to Rebekah as he knew Klaus would want to sit next to Caroline.

Klaus briefly detoured to the kitchen to tell the caterer that they were ready to dine, walking in to the dining room he smirked as he noticed his siblings sitting together and he took his seat next to Caroline, "The food will be out momentarily. In the meantime would you enjoy a glass of wine?"

"What kind of wine is it?" Caroline asked, not being a wine drinker she was not that familiar with the different kinds, besides it coming in either the colour red or white.

Rebekah, Klaus and Elijah shared a knowing look, smiling at Caroline as he poured a glass Klaus explained, "It isn't an ordinary wine love, this is a Merlot mixed with blood." He poured Rebekah and Elijah a glass before filling his own, putting the bottle down he asked, "What do you think?"

Caroline sniffed the wine, she could detect the scent of human blood, she took an experimental sip, swallowing her taste buds with filled with the tartness of the wine and the sweetness of the blood. Nodding her head in approval she answered Klaus, "It's good, I like it."

"I'm glad sweetheart." Klaus took his own sip as the waitresses began bringing their food out, "We are having fillet steak with roasted shallots and garlic, with roasted potatoes and peas." He waited for the staff to leave before smiling, "Enjoy."

Caroline took a bite and moaned, "Oh this is so good."

"This is good." Rebekah agreed, "We have sampled so many dishes over the world that sometimes it's hard to pick a favourite, isn't that right Nik?"

"You're right sister," Klaus smiled at Rebekah before addressing Caroline, "It depends which country you are in Caroline, if we ever have the pleasure of travelling together I will show you my favourites."

Caroline looked at Klaus, her cheeks heating at his hopeful stare, lowering her gaze she answered, "I would enjoy that."

Klaus smiled before returning to his meal, he is happy that bit by bit Caroline is getting used to the idea of travelling with him, he even dared to hope that she wanted to travel with him.

"Caroline." Elijah got Caroline's attention, "Tell me about yourself."

"I'm a cheerleader, my best friends are Elena and Bonnie we've known each other since the sandbox, I am on every committee in this town."

"Don't forget that you're Miss Mystic Falls." Klaus smirked at Caroline.

"Former Miss Mystic Falls," Caroline laughed at Klaus, "don't tell me you've forgotten already seeing as you were my date for the day."

"Never sweetheart," Klaus had to smile as he remembered that day, the greatest day he had ever spent with Caroline laughing, joking and truly talking to each other for the first time, "to me you shall always be my Miss Mystic Falls."

Caroline locked eyes with Klaus at his use of the word my, dipping her head a sweet smile crossed her face and she continued eating.

"If you don't mind me asking," Elijah had a questioning look upon his features, "how long have you been a vampire?"

"A little over a year I think." Caroline replied, it seemed much longer than that with everything that had happened to her in the time since becoming a vampire, "Though it feels longer."

"You are young Caroline," Klaus smiled, "There will come a time when age is just a number and years pass without even realizing it. I meant what I said the night of your birthday, you do have to adjust your perception of time once you become a vampire ."

"Sage advice Niklaus," Elijah agreed, "I don't think you will truly realize the meaning of that until you hit your first century."

Caroline looked at Klaus her eyes laughing, "So when I hit one hundred I'll no longer care that you're a thousand years older than I am."

"I do look good for it." Klaus winked at Caroline causing her to laugh at him.

Elijah smiled at the banter between Klaus and Caroline, he had never seen his brother look so happy before, he thoroughly approved of Caroline's presence in their lives and he knew he had already developed a soft spot for her after knowing her only an hour, _I can see why Niklaus is so enamored with her, she truly is special._ "How were you turned?"

Caroline stopped laughing immediately, "I was in a car accident with Matt and Tyler, I was in bad shape and was going to die."

"Whose blood was in your system?" Klaus asked, he was intrigued as to why she had vampire blood in her system.

"No ones," Caroline bit her lip as she remembered, "I didn't know anything about vampires at the time, I was dying so Damon gave me his blood to heal me and I got better."

"If you got better then how'd you become a vampire? I mean you were no longer dying?" Rebekah asked.

Caroline chuckled bitterly, "Well later that night what I thought was Elena appeared in my hospital room and smothered me with a pillow."

"Katherine." Rebekah confirmed, "She was the one who killed you."

"Yep. Damon is my sire but I was killed by Katherine." Caroline was sure she would always hate Katherine even if she was more happy since becoming a vampire, she loved her life now but Katherine was still a bitch.

"Katerina killed you?" Klaus asked with barely controlled rage in his voice.

"I was supposed to be the vampire used in the ritual to break your curse, Tyler was the werewolf until Damon saved us." Caroline replied, surprised at the anger on Klaus's face.

Klaus was aghast, what would he have done if he had killed Caroline in the ritual? He didn't know her then, he wouldn't have cared, he would have killed her without a second thought. It was his fault that Caroline was a vampire, he couldn't bring himself to regret that because now he had a chance of forever with the most amazing girl he'd ever known. He actually found himself grateful for Damon trying to interrupt his ritual by saving Caroline, "I'm glad he did."

Caroline could see the emotion in Klaus's eyes, she could see the slight guilt and hint of regret, "It's all done now." She smiled reassuringly at him, "I love the life I have now and enjoy being a vampire."

"So would you take the cure? If you could?" Rebekah asked intrigued what Caroline would say, she herself wanted to take the cure and live out the rest of her days as a normal boring human with someone who loved her and a family.

Caroline thought about it for a minute, "No I wouldn't take the cure, not now I wouldn't," she took a sip of her wine, "after I was first turned I would have done anything to become human again but now I love that you can do anything, go anywhere, with no time limits, I could spend decades in one country without the need to rush and see the rest of the world." She smiled as she revealed, "I love who I am now as opposed to who I was then."

"Well said Caroline and my sentiments exactly." Elijah agreed with Caroline, he'd had his ups and downs in the past thousand years but he is happy with who he is now and wouldn't change it for anything.

"There is so much out there for you to see Caroline," Klaus smiled at Caroline, "It would take you several life times to see it all and when your done you start all over again."

"I just hope I survive long enough to see it all," Caroline thought of the tortures she had survived in the last year, "with everything that happens in this town, anyone of us could be killed at any moment."

"I will not allow anything to happen to you. Ever." Klaus vowed, it's true that Caroline was vulnerable to attacks, she wasn't indestructible like him and his family, she could be killed by any plain piece of wood, just thinking that caused his heart to constrict,_ I must have my Hybrids keep an eye on her. She is too precious to lose._

"I know if I'm ever bitten by a werewolf that I can call you and you'll come." Caroline knew that Klaus would never allow her to die, especially if it was his blood that could save her.

"Without hesitation." Klaus would cure her and then kill any wolf who had attacked her. He would kill an entire pack to keep her safe.

Elijah had a small smile on his face as he watched his brother promise to keep Caroline safe, _I do believe Niklaus is in love. _He placed his cutlery on his plate as he had finished, "The meal was lovely."

"Mmmm," Rebekah agreed as she finished her glass of blood wine, "I really do miss our family dinners."

"It has been a while." Klaus agreed with Rebekah, they may fight and hate eachother at times but they were still his only family.

"I've had a great time." Caroline enjoyed her time with them, they were actually very nice when you sat down and talked to them.

"Shall we retire for drinks?" Klaus asked, standing up he held out Caroline's chair for her as she got up.

Leaning up to Klaus's ear Caroline whispered, "Are you going to get it?"

Klaus nuzzled his nose close to Caroline's ear, breathing in her delectable scent, enjoying having her body so close to his, "I will go get it sweetheart." He held his hand out for her and led her in to the living room, "Be back soon." He went upstairs, retrieved Caroline's bag and joined them downstairs. Handing the bag over Klaus smiled at her, "Here you go sweetheart."

"Thank you." Caroline took the bag from Klaus and sat on the seat beside Rebekah winking at her.

Rebekah laughed clapping her hands together, "Yay. My favourite part of the evening has arrived."

"What is that Rebekah?" Elijah asked, looking at first Rebekah, then Klaus and finally Caroline, all of them had grins on their faces, "Are we doing something special?"

"It's a surprise Elijah." Rebekah couldn't hold in her grin, she had her phone on camera mode ready to capture Elijah's expression.

Caroline took a wrapped package out of her bag, standing up she walked over to Elijah, "Klaus and I were shopping the other day and we found something perfect for you." She gave him the present, "As I don't know when your birthday is just think of it as either a early or late gift."

Elijah took the gift speechless. Caroline had bought him a gift? She barely knew him and she had gotten something for him, shopping with his brother no less, "Thank you." He delicately opened the paper and took out an item of clothing, holding it out before him his eyes widened, his lips opening in surprise. They were pyjamas with little suits on them.

Click. Rebekah giggled as she took a picture of her big brother with the most comical look of shock on his face that she had ever seen. She was going to print this picture out and frame it,_ ooh I'll have to send one to Kol._

Klaus was biting his lip to keep from laughing out loud, he didn't think he'd ever seen Elijah anything but composed since the day they were turned, his lips widened in to a grin as Elijah brought his gaze over to them.

Caroline had a huge smile on her face, the expression on Elijah's face was the funniest she had ever seen, right now with his look of shock, he didn't look scary at all.

Elijah looked over at Rebekah, she was shaking from laughter, Klaus had a smile on his face and laughter in his eyes, Caroline was out and out grinning at him, finally shaking out of his stupor he asked incredulously, "You bought me pyjamas?"

Caroline nodded her head excitedly, "Yes! Because they had little suits on them and you're always wearing suits." She placed her hands on her hips, raising her eyebrows at Elijah, "Like seriously, do you even own other clothing?"

That was it Klaus finally broke, his laughter spilling out of him loudly, he clutched his side not sure he had ever laughed like this in his whole life, _Oh my Caroline. Only you could be so blunt as to say that. _He didn't think it was possible, but he thinks he's even more in love with Caroline after she made him and his family laugh for the first time since they were kids.

Elijah was shocked at what Caroline said but what shocked him even more was seeing his brother laugh wholeheartedly for the first time in a millennia. He stared at Klaus who was clutching his side, Rebekah who was giggling at him and Caroline who still had her hands on her hips smiling at him. He joined in their mirth, his shoulders starting shaking as a big grin crossed his face and he laughed carelessly.

Caroline's grin got even bigger as Elijah began laughing with them, turning to Klaus she pointed out, "See? I told you he'd like them."

"Oh love," Klaus tried to get his laughter under control, "you are the only person I've ever met who got us to laugh."

Caroline smiled proudly at Klaus's words, "I'm glad." She walked over to Elijah, biting her lip she asked, "Do you like them."

Elijah was still smiling as he stood up and took Caroline's hand in his, "They are the most thoughtful gift I have ever received Miss Caroline," he kissed the back of her hand, "I love them." He wrapped his arms around in her in an impromptu hug whispering in her ear, "Thank you for being there for Niklaus and Rebekah, they deserve to have friendship and thank you for making us laugh."

Caroline returned his hug smiling, "You're welcome." Letting go she spun around and walked over to her bag retrieving the other present, "I have one more gift."

"Who's that for sweetheart?" Klaus asked intrigued, who else had Caroline bought a present for?

"You." Caroline came to Klaus and handed the gift over, "I hope you like it."

Klaus was surprised that Caroline had bought him a gift, unwrapping it he saw that it was a jewellery box, lifting the lid his eyes widened, he took it out and held it up as he examined it. It was a leather bracelet with two charms on it; a wolf and a pair of fangs, he laughed at their symbolism, "It's beautiful sweetheart."

Caroline smiled happily, "I know you usually wear necklaces but I saw it and thought of you," she pointed to the charms, "I picked out the charms, it's kind of like a symbol for being a Hybrid. Vampire and werewolf." She looked at Klaus from under her lashes, "Do you like it."

A smile touched Klaus's mouth, "I love it Caroline." He pulled Caroline in to his arms, savoring the feel of her in his arms, "It is the best gift I've ever received." He brushed his lips across the soft skin of her cheek, "Thank you."

Caroline wrapped her arms around Klaus and held him tight. She was so happy that he liked it, she knew deep in her heart that she was falling for Klaus and after spending more time with him, she didn't want to stop feeling what she was feeling.

"Let's watch the movie." Rebekah interrupted, she smiled at the sight of her favourite brother and her best (only) friend embracing, she hoped they would get together, it was about time Klaus had some happiness in his life.

Caroline broke the embrace giggling, getting the DVD out of her bag she put in the machine and sat down next to Rebekah, smiling as Klaus joined her.

Sitting next to Caroline, Klaus put his arm around her shoulder, "What are we watching?"

Rebekah and Caroline shared a conspiratorial look as Caroline pressed play, "You'll see."

As the title of the film appeared Klaus groaned, "Bloody Twilight again?" He glared at his two laughing girls, "Haven't you two had enough already?"

"Dearest brother," Rebekah grinned wickedly at Klaus, "this is the sequel, New Moon, which I haven't seen yet," she sniggered as she relaxed in to the cushions, "so shut up and enjoy it."

"What is this Twilight about?" Elijah asked curious, he hadn't seen many new films in the last decade as he had previously been busy trying to find a way to kill his brother.

"It's about a girl who is in love with a vampire and her best friend who is," Caroline gave them a wink, "something you shall find out."

Klaus pouted as the movie began, it faded soon after as Caroline laid her head against his shoulder, _perhaps I can sit through this rubbish if Caroline stays in my arms._ He smiled in to her hair as he continued watching before narrowing his eyes, "What an idiot."

Caroline glanced up at Klaus, "What?"

"I wouldn't leave my girl just because one of my family lost control and I certainly wouldn't have pushed you across the room," Klaus smiled at Caroline as he whispered, "I'd take you with me."

Caroline's breath caught looking in to Klaus's eyes, "You would?"

"In a heartbeat." Klaus leant down and kissed Caroline on the forehead, "I certainly wouldn't leave you to wallow in misery."

Caroline got lost in Klaus's eyes for a moment, she could see how much he cared for her and it caused her breath to quicken, "See what happens next."

Klaus smirked and continued watching, rolling his eyes as Bella began to search for danger so she could see her beloved Edward again, though personally it looked like Jacob would be the better choice. He thought that up until he saw their fight and his change, "You are bloody kidding me! Jacob's a werewolf?"

Caroline and Rebekah shared a smirk at Klaus's exclamation, Rebekah was the one to answer him, "Yes Nik, I dare say they're bigger than you as a wolf."

Klaus growled, "I am the biggest wolf in the REAL world." He glared at the wolves on screen, "Not some stupid fake wolves." He hit his chest, "I AM the alpha male."

Caroline snorted in to his chest, causing Klaus to peer at her with narrowed eyes, "Sorry, sorry," she tried to keep a straight face as her lip twitched, "my alpha." She dissolved in to giggles.

Rebekah outright laughed as Caroline teased Klaus, she didn't think she had ever had so much fun as she had since Caroline had become her friend.

Elijah for the second time that night let out a bark of laughter, the look on Klaus's face as Caroline teased him was priceless, he could see that Klaus was trying to look angry but his lips twitched in amusement as Caroline giggled. Yes, Elijah really did like Caroline and hoped she was here to stay, she certainly made their lives a little brighter.

Klaus really did try to keep an annoyed look on his face but the sight and feel of Caroline giggling against his chest caused him to join her in laughter, "As I told you at the dance," he whispered in her ear smirking, "I don't need to prove anything love, I AM the alpha male."

Caroline rolled her eyes as Klaus repeated his cheesy line at the dance, "That was so cheesy when you first said it, let alone repeating it now."

Rebekah laughed as she overhead Klaus and Caroline's conversation, "We can debate whether Nik is or isn't the alpha male later," she glared at them, "I'm trying to watch the movie."

"Sorry Bek's." Caroline smiled at Rebekah before resuming watching, she sighed at the look on Edward's face as he thought Bella died, _now that's true love._

Klaus grew uncomfortable at Edward's reaction to Bella's 'death' as he couldn't even contemplate what he'd do if anything ever happened to Caroline. He was sure he could live another thousand years and never find anyone with her light, her beauty, her tender heart. No, nothing would happen to Caroline, he wouldn't allow it.

Caroline smiled as Klaus pulled her closer to him, she knew he was thinking about what would happen if she died, unfortunately she knew what would happen if anything ever happened to Klaus, as she was apart of his bloodline she would die along with him. She shook off her morbid thoughts and watched as Bella found Edward before he exposed himself.

"Ooh, I like the crack that appeared in his face at that fight." Rebekah said, that scene was really quite good, she may be a girl but she was also a vampire and she loved a good fight.

"Thank god that's over." Klaus sighed in relief, he really did hate the Twilight movies and was tempted to find every copy and burn them so that Caroline or Rebekah would never get their hands on them again.

"What...an interesting film." Elijah said diplomatically, in reality he hated it though the actress who played Bella did have a passing resemblance to his Katerina. Standing up he addressed the room, "I am going to my room. Thank you for a lovely night and a wonderful present Caroline. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Elijah." Caroline, Rebekah and Klaus bid Elijah goodnight as he left the room.

"I best be getting home." Caroline said as she stood up, she gave Rebekah a hug, "Thanks for inviting me Bek's."

"Thanks for getting my brother's to laugh." Rebekah returned the hug, "See you in school tomorrow."

"Shall we love?" Klaus took Caroline's hand and led her over to his car. He waited for her to buckle in before driving to her home, sitting in companionable silence with her.

Arriving Caroline unbuckled and before she could open the door Klaus was already there opening it for her, "Thank you."

Klaus walked Caroline to her front door, "I had a wonderful time tonight sweetheart," he brushed his knuckles down the side of her face, "I dare say you have charmed Elijah tonight."

Caroline smiled happy, "All I did was buy him a little gift Klaus."

"You are the first person who has bought something for the Original family who didn't want something from us in return." Klaus took Caroline's hand in his, "You have no idea what that means to us."

"It's what friends do." Caroline shrugged her cheeks flushing, "Anyway I had a really great time tonight."

"I'm glad," Klaus cupped Caroline's cheek, "until next time, my Caroline." He leaned in and placed a kiss on her succulent lips, he smiled at the gasp that escaped her, pulling back he stroked her cheek one last time before going to his car and driving home, a contented smile on his mouth.

Caroline released a breath after Klaus left, the feel of his lips on hers still making her tingle, "I think I found my Edward." Sighing dreamily she unlocked her door and went upstairs to her room, she got ready for bed and fell asleep, dreams of Klaus, Jacob, Edward and Tyler haunting her until she woke up in the morning giggling, "I seriously having been watching too much Twilight."

TBC

AN - What do you guy's think? I hope you all enjoyed it ;) Thank you all for the reviews/follows/favourites, they mean a lot. Until next time X X X


	3. Chapter 3 - Eclipse

The Twilight Saga: Breaking Klaus

Chapter 3 - Eclipse

"So I hear you've been hanging out with the Original family?" Stefan asked as he took a seat beside Caroline in their history class.

"Who'd you hear that from?" Caroline leant closer to Stefan's ear grinning, "Rebekah?"

Stefan narrowed his eyes at Caroline, "How'd you know?"

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Please, Bekah's my friend and we tell each other stuff." She peeked at Stefan out of the corner of her eye, "For instance, when she shares a hot and heavy night with her ex boyfriend."

Stefan winced, "You know." He looked at Caroline expecting judgement but all he saw was her caring eyes, "Your not mad?"

"Why would I be mad?" Caroline asked confused, "Stefan you're my friend and Rebekah's my friend. If you two have found something together then I am happy for you." She peered at Stefan curiously, "Why would you assume that I would be mad?"

"Because of Elena." Stefan felt guilty for thinking the worst of Caroline, she had been nothing but supportive to him since he asked her for help with his bloodlust, "I'm sorry."

Caroline placed her hand on Stefan's to comfort him, "There's no need to be sorry. I am Elena's friend as well as yours but I won't be mad at you for moving on when it's clear that Elena already has."

Stefan smiled at Caroline, the best friend he'd ever had since Lexi, "You really are wonderful Caroline, I hope you realize that."

Caroline blushed, "Trust me Klaus tells me often enough."

"Sooo," Stefan nudged Caroline's shoulder playfully, "you and Klaus, huh?"

Caroline grinned mischievously as she nudged Stefan back, "You and Rebekah, huh?"

"Touche." Stefan chuckled before turning serious, "I hope you know that you can tell me anything Care, there will be no judgement from me."

"I know." Caroline chewed on her lip for a moment before confessing, "A few weeks ago I came to Klaus and told him I wanted to be friends."

"Friends?" Stefan cocked his head, "Does he even know how to do that with you?"

"Surprisingly well." Caroline had to smile as she thought over the past few weeks, Klaus had truly been a friend to her and save for the kiss the other week, he never crossed the line with her, "We went shopping at the mall, he bought me this bracelet," she showed Stefan the bracelet Klaus gave her that she never took off now, "he had it spelled so that I had a spare daylight bracelet."

"That's very nice thing of him to do." Stefan was shocked that Klaus would willingly go shopping with Caroline, though he was not that surprised that he would buy something for her, "What have you done since then?"

"A few days after our shopping trip I went to his house and watched a movie with him. Rebekah came in near the end of the film and we ended up watching it again." Caroline giggled as she remembered the look on Klaus's face as she and Rebekah forced him to watch it again, "That was when Rebekah and I became friends, we starting talking realizing we had things in common and that continued when we went to school."

"I'm glad." Stefan smiled at Caroline, she was the most forgiving of all of them and Rebekah needed a friend, "Rebekah isn't so bad."

"I know. None of the Originals are once you get to know them."

"Whom have you been getting to know beside Klaus and Rebekah?" Stefan wondered who else Caroline had been friendly to.

"Elijah." At Stefan's raised eyebrow Caroline elaborated, "When I went shopping with Klaus I bought a gift for Elijah. A week ago Elijah finally came back in to town, Rebekah invited me over to have dinner with them and I got to know him."

"What gift did you get him?"

"Pyjamas." Caroline giggled, the look on Elijah's face was hilarious and Rebekah had even had it as her wallpaper on her phone.

"You bought an Original vampire pyjamas?" Stefan was flabbergasted.

"They had little suits on them," Caroline grinned, "you should of seen his face Stefan, it was absolutely hilarious." Her eyes twinkled, "Rebekah has pictures."

"I'll have to ask her to show me." Stefan chuckled, "Have you made any more plans with Klaus?"

"We are having our weekly movie night tonight with Rebekah and Elijah." Caroline eyes brightened in excitement as she thought of an idea, "Why don't you come over and watch with us?"

"Shouldn't you ask Klaus before inviting me." Stefan didn't think Klaus would be comfortable with him tagging along, "We are not exactly each other's favourite person."

"But I am. Trust me, Klaus won't mind." Caroline smirked at Stefan, "I know Bekah definitely won't mind."

"I won't mind what?" Rebekah asked as she took her seat behind Stefan and Caroline.

Caroline turned around to face Rebekah, "I was just telling Stefan about our movie night and I invited him along." She grinned knowingly, "You wouldn't mind Stefan tagging along would you."

Rebekah had to hold back a smile at the thought of Stefan joining them, "I guess that would be okay." She looked at Stefan raising her eyebrow in challenge, "What do you say Stefan? Can you handle an evening with me, my brothers and Care?"

Stefan looked between Rebekah's challenging look and Caroline's hopeful smile. He wouldn't mind spending more time with Rebekah especially after their passionate night together, he hoped it would be without her brothers but he can put up with Klaus if the night ended just the two of them, "Alright I'll come."

"Yay!" Caroline smiled widely, she wanted Stefan to be happy and Rebekah, being her new friend, she wanted her to be happy as well, "Do you want to meet my at my place or at Klaus's?"

"I'll come with you Caroline." Stefan was nervous of how the night would go but he knew between Caroline and Rebekah that they could keep Klaus somewhat under control, "What time?"

"Are we having dinner first?" Caroline asked Rebekah.

"Yes, Elijah is insisting on it." Rebekah rolled her eyes smiling, she secretly loved that Elijah wanted them to sit down more as a family, "Dinner will be at seven."

"Okay," Caroline turned to Stefan, "Pick me up at six and dress nicely."

"When do I ever not dress nicely?" Stefan teasingly asked, "I always dress appropriately."

"You always look hot." Caroline rolled her eyes grinning, "Now do you need me to stroke your ego some more? Or can we get back to learning about history you and Rebekah have already lived through."

"Let me tell you something Caroline. Nik, Elijah and I could teach you more in one day then you will ever learn sitting in this classroom with this boring incompetent." Rebekah glared at the teacher, he had to be the most boring man she had ever met, "At least Alaric semi knew what he was talking about."

Caroline swallowed at the name of her friend and torturer. Unable to resist she glanced over at the desk that Alaric had her in, she shivered at the memory of the pencils in her hand and the vervain soaked rag around her mouth. She was so lost in her memories that she startled when Stefan put his hand on hers.

"Care, are you okay?" Stefan squeezed Caroline's hand, he saw the look on her face and the shiver that ran through her, "Are you thinking of..." he hesitated before saying his name, "Ric?"

Caroline released a shaky breath, "Yes." She squeezed her eyes shut to keep the tears at bay, "Sometimes it's hard not to think of what he did to me." Her lip trembled as she confessed to Stefan, "Especially when I have to be in the place he hurt me every week."

"I'm sorry Care." Stefan wrapped his arm around Caroline's shoulder, "I never thought what it must be like to come back to the place where you were tortured."

"It's not the worst I've ever been through but," Caroline wiped away the tear that had fallen, "it's one of the ones that hurt the most."

"Are you three done with your conversation?" The teacher glared at them, "Or perhaps you want to enlighten the class on what has you so enraptured that you can't pay attention in my class."

Stefan had to resist the sudden urge to jump up and sink his fangs in to the teachers neck and drain him dry. Before he could do anything he saw Rebekah jump up and walk up to him.

Rebekah stood up and marched over to the teacher, glaring in to his eyes she began to compel him, "You are the biggest ass I've ever met. You are going to be nice to every single student in this school and if you even dare think something bad about one of them," She smirked evilly, "I want you to shout out 'I'm an ass' loudly." Rebekah giggled as he repeated her compulsion, thinking of something else she continued, "Stefan, Caroline and I are excused from this class, you will give us perfect results and mark us as present, understand?"

"I understand." The teacher repeated monotonously.

"Excellent." Rebekah grinned as she turned to Caroline and Stefan, "Come, let's get out of here."

Caroline hesitated briefly before standing up, she did not want to spend another minute in this room or with their obnoxious teacher. Following Rebekah she asked, "Where are we going?"

"Nik's." Rebekah hooked her arm around Caroline's, "He has a much better alcohol supply then I do."

"Should I leave you girls to it?" Stefan was hesitant about barging in to Klaus's home uninvited to drink his alcohol.

"Don't be a bore Stefan." Rebekah called out, "It is still my home too and I can invite whomever I want to."

Caroline looked over her shoulder at Stefan with pleading eyes, "Please Stefan," she batted her eyelashes at him, "you don't want to leave me alone with the big bad wolf, do you?"

Stefan laughed at Caroline's expression, "Fine. I'll come." He went to her other side and walked beside her. "Whose car are we taking?"

"Nik brought me." Rebekah shrugged before suggesting, "Caroline has the bigger car."

"How about I drop my car off at the boarding house and you follow behind me to pick me up." Stefan negotiated, not comfortable leaving his car alone at the school.

"Okay." Caroline led Rebekah over to her car and got in. She waited for Stefan to drive away and followed behind him all the way to the boarding house. She waited for Stefan to enter her car before driving to Klaus's. Getting out Caroline followed Rebekah as she entered the mansion.

Rebekah walked directly to the living room, she stopped abruptly at who was sat there, "Kol, what are you doing here?"

"Hello to you two dear sister," Kol smirked at Rebekah before noticing the two people behind her, "whom do we have here?"

"You know who they are Kol, don't be annoying." Rebekah whacked the back of Kol's head, "Where is Nik?"

"Off doing whatever psycho Original Hybrids do," Kol shrugged indifferent, "I don't know Bekah and I really don't care."

"What has you in a mood?" Rebekah asked, she retrieved three glasses and a bottle going over to sit on the couch. She poured Caroline, Stefan and herself a drink before settling back against the cushions, "Well what is it? Spit it out Kol."

"Nothing of importance sister." Kol grinned, "What brings those two over here? Are they not on team good guy anymore?" He raised his glass to them, "Welcome to the dark side."

"How is it that you're related to Elijah?" Caroline grinned at Kol as she took a sip of her drink, "He is the epitome of a cool and collected man," she gave him the once over, "whereas you are a boy looking for attention."

Rebakah and Stefan laughed at the shocked look on Kol's face. Caroline sure had a way of putting the Originals in their place.

Kol was momentarily shocked at Caroline's boldness, _I can see why Nik likes her,_ he nodded his head in approval, "I like you. I can see why my brother fancies you." He took Caroline's hand in his and kissed her hand, "You are bold, brave, stunning." He winked at her, "So why are you with my brother when you could have me?"

Caroline rolled her eyes at Kol's antics, she knew he didn't actually like her he was just doing it to annoy Klaus, but he wasn't here so why would Kol bother. Her question was answered as she heard a growl and Klaus was suddenly next to her and Kol.

"Kol, what did I tell you that night at the grill?" Klaus put his hand on Kol's shoulder crushing it beneath his grasp, "Say another word and I'll rip out your liver." Klaus glared in to Kol's eyes, "Let me amend that, if you touch her again you won't have a hand to touch anything with."

Kol cringed at Klaus's grasp, he released Caroline's hand and held his own up, "Relax Nik, I was just teasing," he turned to Caroline, "wasn't I?"

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Yes." She took her seat next to Rebekah, "I can handle boy's Klaus."

Rebekah laughed as Kol was put in his place twice, she asked Klaus, "Where is Elijah?"

Klaus raised his brow sharing a knowing look with Rebekah, "He's off on an errand."

"Ah!" _Katherine,_ Rebekah thought repulsed at her brother's thing with that wench, "When will he be done?"

"He said he would be back by six for our family night." Klaus replied, he took in the time and Rebekah, Stefan, and Caroline's presence, "Shouldn't you three be in school."

"Yes well our teacher was an ass." Rebekah said with distaste, "Plus, that particular classroom doesn't hold good memories for Caroline."

Klaus didn't understand for a moment before he remembered Caroline with holes in her hands and burns on her face, "Sweetheart." He kneeled before her stroking his fingers across her cheeks, "Why did you go back to that room if it only upset you?"

"I didn't want him to stop me from going back." Caroline admitted, "It doesn't matter now Rebekah sorted it out."

"Oh?" Klaus turned to Rebekah, "What did you do?"

"What I wanted to do was rip his throat out but I compelled him to be nicer to his students and to excuse Stefan, Caroline and I from ever attending his class again." Rebekah didn't want Caroline to have to force herself to walk in that room ever again.

"Good." Klaus was pleased at the friendship between Caroline and Rebekah, it warmed his heart to see his closest sibling and the woman he loved getting along.

"Enough about that." Caroline didn't want to speak of that day ever again, as far as she was concerned it was now done and dusted, "Is everything set for tonight?"

"Why do you think I'm here darling?" Kol smirked as Klaus tensed, he was so easy to get a rise out of, especially when it concerned Caroline, "I must admit I felt left out. How can you have a family dinner without me there?"

"Quite easily actually." Rebekah stuck her tongue out at Kol, "More peaceful as well."

"You wound me sister." Kol clutched his heart, "I am unwanted by my own family."

"And you wonder why." Caroline smiled sweetly at Kol.

Kol grinned at Caroline, "No darling, I wonder why you are included in family night?"

"I started it."

"Actually I believe our first family meal was in ten fifty six, Elijah insisted we had one after we arrived in England," Kol smirked in remembrance, "I believe he and Nik were trying to keep the family together."

"Yes Elijah has been fond of a nice sit down." Rebekah told Caroline, "You know that Nik is more a show your power by killing, Elijah on the other hand prefers to sit down with his enemies to see if he can negotiate first and failing that then he would kill them."

"I've noticed that about them." Caroline said.

"Enough about that Bekah." Klaus didn't want Rebekah rehashing his past to Caroline just as he was making progress with her, "As we still have some time before Elijah returns, how about we go out?"

"Where to?" Rebekah gestured between Caroline, Stefan and herself, "We are supposed to be in school."

"How about we drive to the next town for a drink?" Klaus suggested, he didn't want to spend the whole day in his home and any chance to spend time with Caroline he wouldn't give up.

"I'd love to." Caroline smiled at Klaus, "It be nice to get out of this town for a while."

"Fine. Let's go." Rebekah finished her drink and stomped outside, "You coming Stefan?"

"Yes dear." Stefan rolled his eyes following Rebekah, he laughed as he heard her reply of, "I heard that."

Caroline smiled as she watch Stefan and Rebekah go outside, they really did make a cute couple, she faced Klaus as she asked, "You ready to go?"

"Yes love." Klaus took Caroline's arm to begin walking her outside when he was stopped by his brothers voice.

"You are not leaving me here on my own Nik." Kol walked past Klaus, "I am happy to tag along and play the fifth wheel to you fours coupling."

Klaus was about to go and break Kol's neck when he felt Caroline's hand on his chest, looking down in to her beautiful eyes he got lost in their depths, reaching out he ran his knuckles down the soft skin of her cheek, "You are so beautiful, Caroline."

Caroline felt her heart skip at the soft look in Klaus's eyes, "Klaus..." Before she could say more Klaus leant forward and kissed her. Caroline was shocked as Klaus lips brushed against hers, when she felt him begin to pull away she tangled her hand in his hair and pulled him back to her lips.

Klaus was pleasantly surprised as Caroline pulled him back in to the kiss, he thought he had overstepped when she didn't respond to him so fearing her rejection he pulled back and now Caroline was willingly in his arms. He curled his arm around her waist pulling her flush against him, the other hand he used to stroke her cheek, he brushed his lips against hers softly before running his tongue around her bottom lip and then sucking it in to his mouth.

Caroline groaned as Klaus sucked on her lip, the action spreading heat straight to her core, she dug her nails in to his neck as she opened her mouth for Klaus to explore, whimpering as their tongue met and the kiss became more passionate.

Klaus growled as he felt Caroline's hardened nipples brush against his chest, he lowered the arm around her waist to her butt and lifted her up so her legs wrapped around his waist. He flashed them over to the couch, trailing kisses down her throat as he grinded their cores together.

Caroline was lost in a haze of lust, Klaus's sinfully skilled lips were trailing across her skin leaving goosebumps in his wake, she arched in to him as he bit down with his human teeth, sucking the skin of her neck in to his mouth, "Klaus..." she gasped, taking Klaus's chin in her hands she pulled his lips back to hers.

"What the bloody hell is taking you so long? Oh my god!" Rebekah screamed as she walked in on Klaus and Caroline in a very compromising situation, "Can you at least wait until we've left the grounds before you start ripping each others clothes off."

Caroline tore her mouth away from Klaus's, burying her face in his neck she tried to get her breathing under control, _what the hell have I just done? I've just made out with Klaus._

"We'll be out in a minute Rebekah." Klaus said before leaning down to whisper in Caroline's ear, "We shall talk about this later sweetheart." Unable to resist he nipped playfully at her earlobe delighting in her gasp. Standing up he held his hand out to her and helped her up.

Caroline stared in to Klaus's eyes, she could feel her attraction to him making her want to take the step that separated them and take his lips in hers. Taking a deep breath to try and cool the raging storm inside her, she licked her lips, "We better go join them."

"Of course love." Klaus took Caroline's hand in his and walked her outside. He could hardly believe what just happened, he had passionately kissed Caroline and if Rebekah hadn't interrupted them he would have begun stripping her of her clothes as he kissed down every inch of her glorious body. He walked her toward the car opening the door for her, after she was seated next to Stefan he closed the door, he walked to the drivers side and took his seat. Starting the car he drove off toward the next town.

"Caroline," Rebekah peered over the front seat at Caroline's flushed face, "You looked very comfortable back in the house," she grinned at her, "I was very sorry I interrupted."

Caroline rolled her eyes at Rebekah, a blush staining her cheeks, "I'm sure you and Stefan were extremely comfortable the other night," she stuck her tongue out at Rebekah, "it's good thing you have your own apartment."

"Yes it is." Rebekah laughed, she faced Klaus, "How far until we get to this bar?"

"Not that long." Klaus replied. He continued driving them for a while longer before they reached their destination. They all got out of the car and headed inside. Klaus, Kol and Stefan went to the bar to get the drinks for everyone.

Rebekah and Caroline took a seat at a table waiting for the guys to come back with their drinks.

Rebekah pushed her chair as close to Caroline as possible, "Okay tell me everything," she wiggled her eyebrows grinning, "how did you end up on the couch with Nik humping you?"

"I honestly don't know," Caroline answered, she was still unsure how it had happened, "one minute we were looking at each other and the next Klaus was kissing me and then I kissed him," she shivered as she remembered the feel of Klaus's lips on her skin, "then we somehow ended up on the couch."

"You want him it's that simple." Rebekah shrugged, "You know that he wants you too."

"I'm afraid," Caroline confessed, "what if sleeping with me is all he wants? What if I fall for him and he leaves me brokenhearted."

"I can promise you that Nik doesn't just want you for sex." Rebekah squeezed Caroline's arm, "If he wanted that he would have given up after you kept rejecting him." She saw that Klaus, Kol and Stefan were now heading toward them, she whispered in Caroline's ear, "Take a chance."

Caroline felt a weight lift off her as Rebekah confirmed that Klaus truly wanted to be with her. She smiled shyly at Klaus as he sat beside her and handed her drink to her, "Thank you."

"Your welcome sweetheart." Klaus smiled and wrapped his arm around the back of Caroline's chair, stroking his thumb against the soft skin of her arm.

Caroline's breath caught at Klaus's light touch, her pulse raced as she subtly leant in to him, she took a sip of her drink and tried to force herself to relax.

Klaus grinned as Caroline leant in to his touch, he turned his face toward her and breathed in her vanilla scent, "How is the drink love?"

"It's good." Caroline gazed in to Klaus's eyes, finding herself once again getting lost in their endless depths, "How's yours."

Klaus nuzzled his nose against Caroline's ear whispering across her skin, "Delicious." He ran his fingers down the side of her neck, across her shoulder and down her arm until he reached her fingers. He loved the affect he had on Caroline as she shivered at his touch, taking her hand in his he entwined their fingers together.

Caroline hated that Klaus could seem unaffected as his every touch caused shivers across her skin and a fire in her belly, _two can play this game._ She placed her free hand on Klaus's thigh, teasingly running her fingers up and down. She turned to Rebekah smirking as she heard the growl escape Klaus, "Are you excited to watch 'Eclipse' later?"

"Yes, I've been looking forward to it all week." Rebekah replied, jumping up she held out her hand to Caroline, "Come Caroline, let's dance."

Caroline was surprised at Rebekah's request,_ what the hell._ She knocked back her drink and followed Rebekah on to the dancefloor giggling as they wrapped their arms around each other moving together.

Klaus sighed as he watched Caroline dance with his sister, in truth he wanted to be the one dancing with her but he was sure he'd get his chance. He glared at all the males who dared look at what's his, Caroline was his and his alone, if any of them dared to touch her he would rip their arms off,_ she is mine,_ the wolf inside him growled.

"Klaus," Stefan got Klaus's attention, "what are your intentions toward Caroline?" He wanted to make sure Klaus would never hurt Caroline, she deserved someone who put her first for a change.

Klaus tore his eyes way from Caroline to answer Stefan, "My intention is make to Caroline mine. My girl, my mate, my love, my everything." He stole a glance toward Caroline smiling as he melodious laugh reached his ears and her beaming smile caused warmth to fill his chest, "In a thousand years I've never met anyone like her. No other has her light, her strength, her beauty and no other has captured my attention like her." He looked at Stefan with a serious expression on his face, "I will never let her go, once she's mine she will be only mine forever."

Stefan searched Klaus's face, he could tell that he meant every word, he wanted Caroline to be with him forever, _he loves her_. "As long as you don't hurt her, you have my blessing."

"Thank you." Klaus was shocked at Stefan's blessing though he was happy that one of Caroline's best friends were on their side, "I will never hurt Caroline."

Stefan nodded at Klaus before getting up and walking over to Rebekah, "May I have this dance?"

"You may." Rebekah grinned as Stefan asked her to dance, taking his hand she laughed as he twirled her around the dancefloor.

Caroline was about to head back to the table when a guy stopped in front of her and asked, "Wanna dance?" Before she could decline Klaus appeared next to him with his deadly big bad look on his face.

Glaring at the pathetic human who thought he was good enough to touch HIS Caroline, Klaus stepped in to his personal space growling menacingly, "She's taken. Now leave." He turned to Caroline took her hand and pulled her in to his arms.

Caroline laughed at Klaus's jealousy, she found it cute, _as if I could even notice anyone else with your gorgeous self near me,_ Caroline rolled her eyes at herself,_ who am I kidding? As if I could notice anyone else._ She took Klaus's hand in hers, the other she placed on his shoulder, her head she placed cheek to cheek with him and she relaxed as she danced with him.

Klaus leant his head toward Caroline's, closing his eyes he breathed in her scent, holding her close to him by her waist, with his hand he locked their fingers together and enjoyed holding her. He loved all the times he had danced with Caroline before as he got to hold her in his arms, he still remembered their first dance at Esther's ball, he was transfixed by her that night and couldn't take his eyes off her.

Caroline was content to be in Klaus's arms all night, his strong arms made her feel safe and his breath fanning across her ear filled her with desire. She didn't know what was happening to her, over the past few weeks she found her feelings for Klaus growing and growing. She wanted him this she was sure of, looking in to her heart she knew that she wanted to be with him as boyfriend and girlfriend, she was still scared but she was willing to take a chance.

Klaus's phone suddenly went off breaking them out of their thoughts, he was so engrossed in Caroline that he had forgot that it wasn't just the two of them, they were in a bar with his family. He released Caroline smiling apologetically at her before pulling out his phone, "Hello?"

"Niklaus, it's Elijah."

"What can I do for you brother?" Klaus asked, curious as to why Elijah was calling when he was going to see him later on.

"I cannot make dinner tonight I'm afraid," Elijah replied, "my errand has ran over and I wouldn't make it back in time." He glared at Katerina as she began kissing down his chest giggling.

Klaus rolled his eyes as he heard Katerina giggling in the background, "Not a problem Elijah, we are in a bar at the moment so I guess we'll stay a little longer."

"I will come home tomorrow so we can have dinner then." Elijah repressed a gasp as Katerina moved dangerously low, he curled his hand in her brunette curls and dragged back up to his lips where he kissed her.

"See you then." Klaus had one more thing to say before hanging up, "Enjoy Katerina big brother."

Caroline's eyes widened, "Elijah is with Katherine? When did that happen?" Elijah with Katherine? Those do did not seem like a match, Elijah was cool and collected where Katherine was fiery and unpredictable.

Klaus chuckled at Caroline's shock, "Well it started over five hundred years ago back when Katerina was human and they've only recently got together," he rolled his eyes, "Elijah doesn't think we know."

"Wow." Caroline giggled, "Now that's a surprise."

Klaus took Caroline's hand, "Let's tell the others that dinners off for tonight." He led her over to the table and sat down, "Rebekah, I just got a call from Elijah."

"What did he call you for?" Rebekah asked.

"Dinner is off as his errand ran over." Klaus smirked, "He said he wouldn't make it back in time."

"Too engrossed in that whore to have dinner with his family." Rebekah was not pleased that Elijah would rather spend time with Katherine then his own family, "We are still doing it tonight though?"

"Elijah offered to do it tomorrow."

"But I was looking forward to tonight." Rebekah pouted.

"Bekah," Caroline got Rebekah's attention, "How about we enjoy a drink together today and when we come back we'll watch the film."

Rebekah's pout instantly turned in to a smile at Caroline's suggestion, "Okay." She turned to Stefan, "Let's get some more drinks Stefan." She and Stefan went to the bar and got some drinks.

"You are really getting along with Bekah," Klaus smiled, he placed his hand on Caroline's cheek, "I'm happy that she now has you as a friend."

Caroline leant in to Klaus's palm smiling back at him, "I'm glad too." She leant forward and gently brushed a kiss across his lips.

Klaus smiled as Caroline initiated a kiss between them, he stroked her cheek as he kissed her back.

Caroline pulled back smiling shyly at Klaus, before she could kiss him again Rebekah and Stefan returned with the drinks.

Rebekah held up her drink, "To a great night together."

Stefan clinked his glass against Rebekah's, "To a great night with old friends."

"To a great night." Caroline knocked her glass against Klaus's.

"A great night." Klaus raised his glass and took a drink.

"No fair." Kol pouted as he joined them, "How can you toast without your favourite brother?"

"I believe I already did toast with my favourite brother." Rebekah smirked winking at Kol.

"I see how it is." Kol smirked at the two couples, "I have found some tasty entertainment." He waved to two blondes waiting at the bar, "I shall see you tomorrow." He went to the girls and left the bar.

"Shall we dance sweetheart." Klaus held his hand out to Caroline and pulled her on to the dance floor. Rebekah and Stefan joined them on the dancefloor, giggling as Stefan spun her around.

Later that night Klaus, Caroline, Stefan and Rebekah returned to the mansion inebriated after spending the day travelling from bar to bar.

Rebekah drunkenly stumbled to the DVD player and after several tries managed to get the DVD in. She sat back on the couch cuddling up to Stefan's side, smiling as he wrapped his arm around her and stroked her arm.

Klaus laid down on the other sofa, pulling Caroline in front of him as he spooned her from behind, nuzzling his face in to her neck as the movie began playing. He was kissing along her shoulder when he noticed what the film was, "Sweetheart, Twilight again? Are you trying to drive me insane?"

Caroline giggled, turning her head she kissed Klaus on the lips, "Just enjoy our position Klaus and let me watch my film."

"Oh I enjoy our position very much." Klaus held Caroline tighter against him, stroking his fingers against her stomach as he watched the film. "Why would he have such a problem turning her, if that was me I wouldn't hesitate turning the woman I love so I could be with her forever."

"He wants her to experience human things first."

"You can experience so much more as a vampire and that more than makes up for it." Klaus replied.

Caroline smiled at his reply, it was sweet how Edward wanted to marry Bella first as he came from a time when you courted someone with the intention to marry.

Klaus smirked as the baby vampires caused havoc, "You should just lock them up until they learn to control themselves."

Caroline rolled her eyes at Klaus, deciding to ignore him as she continued watching, she giggled as Bella broke her hand hitting Jacob's face after he kissed her, she thought the look on Edwards face was similar to Klaus's earlier that night when that guy approached her.

"I would not let you near him let alone leave you in his protection if I knew he had feelings for you." Klaus would protect Caroline fiercely but he would never leave her in anyone else's hands.

Caroline found that after a few drinks Klaus was more open with his feelings, she must admit that it reassured her of Klaus's intentions and she was more than sure that he wanted her forever.

Klaus could not believe Edward would allow Bella to lay with Jacob, he wouldn't be able to stand the sight of Caroline in another man's arms especially if he could hear what he was thinking. As Bella kissed Jacob and Edward didn't even react he rolled his eyes, he would tear Jacob limb from limb for touching her.

"Ooh more fighting," Rebekah really enjoyed watching the wolves and vampires tear each other apart, she had enjoyed the film but what she enjoyed even more was being in Stefan's arms, _perhaps this is our second chance._

Caroline sighed as Bella cut herself to lure Victoria away from Edward so that he could kill her, _so romantic._ She laughed as Jacob said he'd rather get all the breaking done at once, finally Bella accepted Edwards proposal and the film ended.

"At least their was more action than the others but I still hate it." Klaus just knew that next week Caroline and Rebekah were once again going to put on Twilight.

Caroline sat up and stretched, looking over at the other couch she smiled as Rebekah and Stefan had fallen asleep, turning to Klaus she whispered, "I better go home."

"I won't hear of it love," Klaus brushed Caroline's hair away from her face, "you are staying here for the night." As Caroline went to open her mouth Klaus placed his finger over it to silence her, "I insist."

Caroline nodded, turning everything off she covered Rebekah and Stefan with a blanket and followed Klaus upstairs. She watched as Klaus went in his drawers and pulled out a t shirt and a pair of sweats.

"You can use these to sleep in," Klaus took Caroline's hand and led her to the room next door, "you can use this room love." He gave her the clothes and gave her a sweet kiss, "Goodnight sweetheart."

Caroline watched as Klaus turned to leave, deciding to take a chance she called out, "Klaus?" He turned to her, she bit her lip dropping her eyes to the floor before looking at him shyly, "I want to do this with you Klaus, I want to be with you."

Happiness filled Klaus, a bright smile lit his features and he approached Caroline. He cradled her face between his hands, "Nothing would make me happier than to be with you Caroline." He leant forward and took her lips in a sweet kiss, "See you in the morning my love." He left to go to his own a bed a smile on his face.

Caroline smiled her heart fluttering at Klaus's kiss, she got changed in to Klaus's clothes and got in to bed. She breathed in his scent a smile on her face as she fell asleep dreaming of Klaus.

TBC

AN - Wow over 6000 words, this is the longest chapter I've ever wrote. I hope you all enjoyed it. Until next time X X X


	4. Chapter 4 - Breaking Dawn Part 1

AN - Sorry this took longer than normal, I've been really busy this week and had barely had any time to write. Here is an extra long chapter to make up for it. Enjoy X X X

The Twilight Saga: Breaking Klaus

Chapter 4 - Breaking Dawn Part 1

Caroline's eyes fluttered open as she awoke, turning her head she smiled as she noticed the red rose next to her with a note under it, she brought the rose to her nose and breathed in it's heavenly scent. Smiling she picked up the note and read it.

_My sweet Caroline, you looked so lovely I had not the heart to wake you. I hope to fulfil my wish from our friendship, which has now blissfully turned in to something more. I will take you out tonight away from Mystic Falls, I have just the dress for you to wear and I will have it delivered after school. Wear it for me, my love. I shall pick you up at six. Forever yours Klaus x_

Caroline's heart fluttered at Klaus's sweet words, he had been the perfect boyfriend for the past week, bringing her flowers everyday, surprising her at school; either whisking her away for a lunch date or just to share a thermos of blood with her. Caroline had seen another side of Klaus this week, a sweet caring loving side and she loved it. She couldn't deny that every time she saw Klaus leaning against her car that her heart skipped a beat, when he wrapped a protective arm around her shoulder she instinctively snuggled closer to his warmth, a smile covered her face when he automatically reached for her hand as they walked together, in short she was sure she was falling in love with him and she didn't want to stop.

Caroline got out of bed a smile on her face as she got dressed for school. She put the rose in a vase, drank a blood bag for her breakfast, checked she had everything before getting in her car and driving toward the school. Arriving, she retrieved her belongings, locked her car and headed inside, At her locker she was met with Rebekah's curious stare, "Morning Bek's."

"Morning Care, you look awfully chipper this morning," Rebekah gave Caroline the once over, "just like my brother, he was disgustingly happy this morning. Did you two finally have sex?"

"Rebekah!" Caroline shrieked a blush on her cheeks, covering her face she shook her head in disbelief, "I can't believe you just said that."

Rebekah shrugged her shoulders, "What's the big deal? You know about Stefan and I, no doubt from the both of us." Rebekah wiggled her eyebrows, "Even though it's my brother you can still tell me."

"At least Stefan keeps some of the juicy details to himself." Caroline glared at Rebekah.

"Come on you know you love the juicy bits. Like you've never fantasied about Stefan's bits," Rebekah grinned salaciously, "let me tell you that he is a work of art and I could spend hours kissing every inch of him."

"Okay that's enough," Caroline raised her hands in surrender, "once upon a long time ago I wanted to lick, kiss, bite and devour every inch of him. Now he's my friend and I don't see him like that anymore."

"You sure?" Rebekah raised her eyebrow, a teasing light in her eyes but a hard line to her mouth.

"Yes, the Stefan ship sailed, got hit by cannon fire, burst in to flames and sank a long time ago."

Rebekah laughed at Caroline's description, "So are you on the Nik train now?"

Caroline closed her eyes and sighed in exasperation, "I've got a ticket but I haven't boarded it yet." She stuck her tongue out at Rebekah, "Happy now?"

"It'll happen." Rebekah took Caroline's arm walking with her to the next class, "When it does be sure to warn me so that I will be no where near that house."

"Oh my god." Caroline spun around to face Rebekah and shrieked, "Do you want me to send a mass text to announce that I've just had sex?" Unfortunately she said that a little too loudly and everyone stared at her. Glaring hard at those who dared stare at her she hissed, "Leave before I get my boyfriend to make you and trust me you don't want to get on his bad side."

Rebekah giggled looping her arm around Caroline's, "You sounded just like Nik then, I believe he is rubbing off on you."

Caroline rolled her eyes, "I suppose Stefan is rubbing off on you then?" She looked at Rebekah out of the corner of her eye as she smirked, "Will I find you in the woods eating Bambi and Thumper?"

"You know that's the first step to becoming a serial killer." A voice sounded behind Caroline and Rebekah.

Caroline turned to face Stefan a grin on her face, "As you know, we jumped past serial killer straight to vampire."

Stefan laughed as he remembered Caroline's first days as a vampire, she didn't want to hurt innocent bunnies and all she could think of was Matt, "You've come a long way since then Care."

"Yeah," Caroline giggled, "I'm dating the mother of all serial killers and your with his sister."

"Life is a mystery." Stefan offered his wisdom.

"That's the best you can do? Life is a mystery," Caroline smiled teasingly at Stefan, "I've been alive for eighteen years and I could have told you that. Aren't you like century and a half? Shouldn't you have learned something by now?"

"I have." At Caroline's raised eyebrow Stefan continued, "Don't let my brother near my girlfriend."

"No problem on that front Stefan," Rebekah smiled sweetly and kissed Stefan's cheek, "Damon was never the Salvatore I was interested in."

Stefan wrapped his arm around Rebekah brushing his lips against hers, "Oh yeah? Who did you desire to be interested in."

"You might know him, broody forehead, pouting lips and a body I could worship for days." Rebekah kissed her way to Stefan's ear before whispering huskily, "Goes by the name Stefan Salvatore, ring any bells?"

"It might ring a few." Stefan grinned before he cupped Rebekah's face and covered her lips in a kiss.

Caroline smiled as she watched Stefan and Rebekah's sweet display, she had to admit that they made a cute couple, Rebekah made Stefan happy and that's all Caroline had ever wanted for him. Seeing their display made her miss Klaus all of a sudden, how had she grown so attached to him in a matter of weeks? With Matt it took months before she was in love with him and with Tyler they started out as friends before they fell in love with each other. Taking her phone out she sent Klaus a quick message, _Thank you for the rose, it's beautiful. Can't wait for tonight. Miss you x x x_ In no time she got a reply, _It was my pleasure sweetheart, a beautiful rose for a beautiful girl. See you later my love. Klaus._ Caroline smiled and put her phone away. She walked beside Rebekah and Stefan on their way to each others respective classes, she waved them goodbye as she walked in her classroom and took her seat beside Bonnie, "Hey Bon."

"Hey," Bonnie smiled at Caroline, she hadn't seen her for a while and she wondered why, "Where have you been? Problem with Tyler?"

Caroline felt guilty, Bonnie was one of her best friends and she hadn't told her about the latest developments in her life, "Actually Bonnie, Tyler and I broke up weeks ago."

"What! Why?" Bonnie asked shocked, Caroline and Tyler seemed really solid and she had no idea they had problems.

"You know Hayley?" Caroline asked, Bonnie nodded in reply so she continued, "Well turns out that a lot actually happened while he was off breaking the sirebond. He at first told me that she was only a friend that helped him, but after Klaus became adamant that something had happened between them Tyler denied it and orchestrated the fake break up while Hayley and him tried to break the other Hybrids sirebonds." Caroline had to blink back tears as she remembered what happened, "Tyler was so enraged when I agreed to a date with Klaus to sacrifice one of his Hybrids to save Elena from the Hunters curse that he threw a glass at me, it hit the wall behind me and for the first time in a long time he scared me. After my date with Klaus to Miss Mystic Falls, which Tyler came to with Hayley by the way, I gave him a day to cool off from seeing me with another guy and went to find him. I went to the place where they have been breaking the sirebonds and found Tyler having sex with Hayley."

"Oh my god!" Bonnie was shocked and angry at Tyler, how could he do this to her friend after everything she had done for him, "I can't believe he would do that to you. What happened next?"

Caroline smirked at the memory, "I ripped Hayley off him throwing her in to the nearest wall, I punched her and screamed at her. Tyler stopped me from doing anything else to her, he finally admitted that Klaus was right, something did happen in the mountains and he had slept with her more than once. After he came back he tried to forget about it, especially after he saw Klaus's interest in me, when Hayley turned up he tried to resist her but he said after spending all that time alone together things just happened and he had been cheating on me for weeks."

"That scumbag." Bonnie had half a mind to find Tyler and turn him in to a eunuch, "I thought the pre you Tyler was long gone. I guess you can never change who you really are."

"I guess not." Caroline sighed, she missed Tyler's friendship but not their relationship, they had more downs then ups and spent most of it apart as Tyler had a habit of disappearing when things got tough, "Anyway, I spent days thinking of what went wrong with Tyler and how he could do this to me when I had a thought. In a way I had been cheating on him with Klaus, not physically," she reassured Bonnie at her look of shock, "but emotionally. Every time I was sent to him as the distraction I got to know him and little by little he got past my defenses, where it got to the point that I hated lying to him and I realized that I cared for him."

"You care...for Klaus?" Bonnie asked hesitantly, all this time their goal had been to get rid of Klaus and now Caroline was admitting to caring for him.

"More than care." Caroline blushed a smile on her face as she thought of Klaus.

"Okay spill." Bonnie wanted, no NEEDED to find out what brought that smile to Caroline's face and what she meant by more that caring about Klaus, "What do you mean?"

Caroline tried to tamper down her grin as she answered Bonnie, "A few weeks ago I went to Klaus's mansion and told him that I thought we should be friends."

Bonnie raised his eyebrow, "You told an Original that you wanted to be friends."

Caroline nodded, "Yep. I made some rules and Klaus agreed, for our first friend outing I took him shopping to the mall. You remember when Elena, you and I went to that club?" At Bonnie's nod she told her, "Klaus helped me pick out that dress I was wearing."

"Let me get this straight." Bonnie rubbed her hand across her forehead, "You went shopping with Klaus? The same Klaus who has tried to kill every single one of us, killed Elena's aunt, turned Stefan in to an emotionless asshole and Tyler in to his slave. That same man went shopping with you to help you pick out a dress of all things."

"Yes." Caroline looked down at her hands sighing before looking at Bonnie her eyes shining, "He was never like that with me. No matter what I've done to him he has never once tried to kill me and he has had more than enough reason to after every time I've lied to him." Caroline blinked back her tears, "He snuck in Bonnie, when I wasn't looking he found a way in to my heart and no matter how I tried to push him away he took root and refused to leave."

Bonnie was surprised, it sounded to her like Caroline was in love with Klaus, "So now your friends with Klaus?"

"It's more than that now." Caroline took Bonnie's hand in hers as she explained, "We became friends, went shopping, watched movies together and with his family. Now I'm friends with Rebekah, she's actually really great once you get to know her, I adore Elijah, I can go to him for advice and he will give me his honest opinion. Kol," Caroline giggled as she thought of her relationship with Klaus's younger brother, "Kol is like my annoying little brother and Klaus is now my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Bonnie shrieked her eyes wide, catching the attention of their classmates she lowered her voice, "You've only just told me you were friends and now he's your boyfriend. What the hell happened?"

"He showed me the part of him that's human and I fell for him." Caroline stated simply, there wasn't more to it than that, she had spent the past year trying NOT to fall for him so that when she finally let him in it was inevitable that she would, "We were on our way out to have a drink with Rebekah, Kol and Stefan when he kissed me, I didn't react for a second as I was shocked, when he pulled away I grabbed him and kissed him back." Caroline had to repress a shiver of desire as she recalled Klaus's lips on hers, since they had become official her favourite thing to do was to spend hours kissing Klaus, his touch made her skin tingle and the passion that flowed between them made her feel alive. She could only imagine what it would feel like once she and Klaus consummated their relationship, Caroline had the sneaking suspicion that once she was in Klaus's bed she will never want to leave it, they will just make love for days until they didn't know when one ended and the other began.

Bonnie watched as Caroline's eyes glazed over, she would love to know what her friend was thinking but if it had anything to do with Klaus she didn't think she could stomach it. She couldn't wrap her head around the fact that Caroline was now with their enemy and how long she had been keeping it from them, "How long have you two been together?"

"We were friends for a couple of weeks and we've been together for the past week." Caroline told Bonnie, she hadn't wanted to keep the truth from them, she wasn't ashamed of her new feelings for Klaus or of him, she had just wanted to keep it between them as it was so new and she herself was still getting used to him, "In fact he's taking me out tonight on our first official date or in his eyes our second date."

"Wow." Bonnie struggled inside to keep from saying anything bad to Caroline, she didn't want to lose her and as proven she now had new friends in the Original family. Unable to keep quiet any longer she burst out, "Are you absolutely sure about Klaus? He's not the type of guy to just let you go if you decide it's not what you want anymore. He kept his family in a box for betraying him so what do you think he'll do to you?" Bonnie glared at Caroline, "We can't protect you forever Caroline and once Elena becomes human again we are going to have to protect her from Klaus."

Caroline swallowed down her anger at Bonnie, they couldn't protect her forever and yet they were fully prepared to protect Elena to her dying day, "First of all, I am not going to suddenly decide that I don't want to be with Klaus anymore, don't you think I've put some thought in to this decision? I didn't just wake up one day and suddenly decide that I wanted to be with him."

"Sounds like that's what you did in regards to your friendship with him."

"No Bonnie, even that I had thought hard about and argued with myself over and over until I finally decided to take a chance. I have seen what none of you have, he's different with me, he's friendly, sweet, caring and he makes me laugh. He showed me Niklaus Mikealson the human and not Klaus the murderous Hybrid."

"You think that makes up for all he has done? He shows you a little humanity and suddenly he's not so bad anymore?" Bonnie shook her head in disappointment, "I thought you had outgrown the throw yourself at any man who looks at you phase. Didn't you learn anything from your time with Damon?"

"Yes." Caroline cried out, tears falling down her face as her heart shattered at her supposed best friends view of her, "I learned that my friends don't care one bit about me. Sure Elena got Stefan to stop Damon but did she ask my opinion when she suddenly decided to fall for Damon? Did she ever think about what it took me to play nice with him? That my skin crawled every time I was in the same room as him, that Damon has tried to kill me as a human and when I first turned in to a vampire. As a human I was used, abused and toyed with by Damon for months. I never got an apology. Ever." Caroline glared at Bonnie as she sobbed, "Damon has killed more people in this town then Klaus and his entire family put together. Unlike all of you I actually care about what my friends think and I prevented myself from being truly happy by suppressing my feelings for Klaus." She laughed humorlessly before whispering, "Shame Elena can't show the same courtesy to me."

"Caroline..." Bonnie stared wide eyed at Caroline before the door suddenly burst open.

Rebekah pushed the door open, "Okay that's enough." She stalked over to Caroline and Bonnie's desk, slapping her hands on the desk she bent over so that she was eye to eye with Bonnie glaring straight in to her startled orbs, "I've heard every word Care has said to you and listen closely. Nik would never harm a single hair on Caroline's head because he is so head over heels for her that he can't see straight. She is the only woman he has ever loved in a thousand years and I don't count Tatia because that wasn't love, that was lust mixed with rivalry with Elijah. If Nik heard the things you were saying to Caroline he wouldn't hesitate before ripping your head from your shoulders." She pushed one of her manicured hands in to Bonnie's chest, satisfied at the fright that had appeared in her gaze, "How could you allow Damon near her after hurting her? You don't want to forget what Nik has done and yet you force her to try to forget whatever Damon did to her."

"Damon is not trying to use our friend as a human bloodbag to make an army of servants." Bonnie glared back defiantly.

"Yet he obviously used Caroline for his own purposes when she was human and I can only presume with Damon being a vampire that it entailed feeding from her. Would you not call that using her as a human bloodbag?" Rebekah was disgusted at Bonnie's lack of sympathy for her supposed friend, she herself had only been Caroline's friend for a few short weeks and yet she had already defended her more than Caroline's own friends ever had, "Caroline deserves everything this world has to offer and that includes people who care for her. Kol, Elijah, myself and Nik adore Caroline, she's now a part of our family and we would do anything for her, that includes keeping her away from idiot hypocritical friends whom would only hurt her in the long run." She leant over so their nose touched, "She has an eternity to find better friends then you Bonnie Bennet." Straightening up she held out her hand to Caroline, "Come. Let's go someplace where you are appreciated."

Caroline smiled at Rebekah taking her hand and following her out, at the door she turned to Bonnie, "Don't come to me until you can accept my choices, until you get off your high horse and see that the world does not revolve around Elena Gilbert." She linked her arm with Rebekah and walked out. She cried when she saw Stefan outside waiting for her with a sympathetic smile on his face, falling in to his arms she sobbed on his shoulder as he held her to him.

"Sssh, sssh, it's alright Caroline, let it out." Stefan stroked Caroline's hair in comfort as he held her. He along with Rebekah had heard Caroline's conversation with Bonnie, he was as angry as Rebekah at what Bonnie had said to her, he had not forgotten what his brother had done to Caroline and he had made sure to protect her from his repeated attempts to end her. Caroline was one of the most precious people to him and he was truly thankful that he had found her and her wonderful friendship in this town. He had once been one of the people whom had put Elena and her feelings first in all things, believing her to be different from Katherine but ultimately she was the same, toying with Damon and his affections and not happy unless they were at her beck and call. Yet since Caroline had become his friend and sober coach she had never once let him down, she was always there for him, dropping whatever she was doing to help him and just be there for him. She was his best friend and since dispatching himself from Elena he realized how unhealthy their relationship had been, he was happier now that he had re-connected with Rebekah and he was even getting along with Klaus again.

"I can't believe that she would think that about me." Caroline looked up at Stefan her tears glistening on her cheeks, "It was like she thought I was asking for Damon to abuse me by throwing myself at him."

"What Damon did was wrong Caroline and I am sorry that I didn't stop him sooner." Stefan felt guilty at the pain Damon had put Caroline through, he tried to stop him as soon as they realized what he had been doing.

"It's not your fault Stefan at least you stopped it." Caroline kissed Stefan on the cheek, "In case I never told you before. Thank you."

Stefan smiled down at Caroline, "There's no need to thank me Care, you have done more for me in the past year that I will forever be in your debt."

"There's no debt between friends Stefan only love." Caroline grinned, she was happy that she had some friends that cared about her, stepping back she wiped her tears off her face and took a breath, ready to start the day again.

Stefan did not know how he become so lucky as to find a friend in Caroline, he had to admit that when he first came to Mystic Falls he found her to be shallow, he never took the time to look below the surface and find the gem that Caroline truly was, after all being a vampire only heightened what was already there, it didn't change you in to a completely different person and underneath Caroline had always been the caring, loyal, unselfish person he saw before him today. He chuckled as he thought that only Caroline could have four Original vampires wrapped around her finger and she didn't even know it. He took Caroline's hand in his as he asked, "Are you alright now Care?"

"Yeah," Caroline smiled at Stefan's concern, "now that I've found out who my friends really are." She turned to Rebekah, "Thank you for defending me Bek's, it meant more than you will ever know."

"That's what friends are for." Rebekah smiled, she wrapped her arms around Caroline in a hug, "What would you like to do now Care?"

"I'm not going to let Bonnie force me out of school, let's hang out for this period and finish school." Caroline let a huge smile take over her face, "After all I have a date I have to get ready for."

"Need me to help?" Rebekah asked wanting to help Caroline, she knew friends were supposed to help each other get dressed for dates or at least in every movie she had watched they had.

"That would be great Bekah," Caroline grinned happily at Rebekah, "come home with me after school and you can help me get dressed. We'll make a girls day, music and drinking."

"I'd like that." Rebekah replied a pleased smile on her face. Being Caroline's friend now really made her regret the way she treated her when she first got here, she had been jealous that Caroline seemingly had everything and she wanted to take that from her. She was so happy that Caroline looked past that and had befriended her, she was Rebekah's best friend and she was looking forward to eternity with Caroline by Nik's side.

Caroline, Stefan and Rebekah hung out by the bleachers before heading to their next classes, they met for lunch and were inseparable the whole day. They purposely ignored the glares from Bonnie and Elena and just enjoyed their new found friendship.

After school Rebekah kissed Stefan goodbye and arranged to meet him after she was finished with Caroline. She got in to Caroline's car and rode with her to her home. Getting out she followed Caroline to the door and waited at the threshold as she had never been invited in.

"Mom! Mom can you come here please." Caroline yelled, she heard her mother upstairs and waited for her to come down.

"What is it honey?" Liz asked as she walked toward Caroline, spotting Rebekah outside her hand automatically went to her gun on her hip, "Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine mom, I just need you to invite Rebekah inside." Caroline replied.

"Are you sure?" Liz asked worried, since when was her daughter friends with Rebekah? Why would she invite her in to her home? She wasn't happy that Klaus had a standing invite in to her home but she didn't regret asking him in as he was the only person that could have saved Caroline after Tyler bit her.

"Yes mom, Bekah is my friend and I would like you to invite her in." Caroline placed her hand on Liz's arm, "Trust me mom she's not going to hurt anyone."

"I would never hurt Caroline, Sheriff Forbes," Rebekah smiled at Caroline, "she's the first friend I've had in a thousand years and I would never hurt her. It's quite the opposite actually, me and my family will do anything to protect Caroline, after all we are unkillable and Care can be killed by any ordinary stake."

Liz gave Rebekah a hard stare as she studied her, satisfied with what she saw she nodded her head, "Come in Rebekah."

"Thank you." Rebekah said as she walked over the threshold.

"I'm off to work now Caroline," Liz told Caroline as she grabbed her car keys off the side, "I will be back pretty late so I'll see you in the morning." She kissed her on the cheek before whispering in her ear, "We will talk about why I just invited an Original vampire in to my home later."

"Okay," Caroline smiled at her mom, "see you in the morning mom." She watched her mom leave before turning to Rebekah she took her hand in hers, "It's party time." She led Rebekah up to her room smiling as she saw a box sitting on her bed. going over she opened up, "Oh my god! That sneaky little Hybrid." It was the green dress she tried on the day she went shopping with Klaus.

"It looks great Care," Rebekah looked at the dress, "Did you not expect my brother to get you the dress? Why is he sneaky?" She smirked at Caroline, "Not that I didn't already know that."

"When Klaus and I first became friends I took him shopping with me, I tried on three really great dresses and this was one of them." Caroline blushed as she remembered Klaus's reaction to seeing her in this dress, "When Klaus saw me in this." She was unable to go on as she shivered at the memory of Klaus's fingers running up her spine, his light touch had sent tingles of heat wherever he touched her.

"I take it Nik approved." Rebekah asked, "So why didn't you buy it?"

"Klaus said that if I wore this he would follow me to the club to keep away any unwanted admirers." Caroline laughed, she could imagine Klaus stalking around the club staking his claim when any man dared to make a move toward her, "I decided to go with another dress I had picked out. He must have bought it while I was at the till."

"Well let's not disappoint my brother then." Rebekah picked up the dress and examined it. She smirked as she noticed the dress had no back, "I can see why Nik would have followed you in this dress. You must have drove him crazy when you were wearing it."

"Yeah I did." Caroline smiled, now when she wore this dress she didn't have to resist Klaus's touch she could bask in it. Walking over to her stereo she put in a Katy Perry CD and pressed play. As 'Teenage Dream' blared from the stereo she danced over to her dresser and gathered all her make up together.

Rebekah bopped her head along to the music, she had never heard it before and although she preferred the classier songs of the jazz age it didn't have a bad beat to it, "What do we do on a girls day?"

Caroline rooted around in her closet until she pulled out a bottle of vodka she had stashed away, spinning to face Rebekah, "We drink." She flashed down the stairs got some glasses and flashed back to her room, "We listen to music." She laughed as she took Rebekah's hand and twirled her, "You help me do my hair and make up." Caroline poured them both a glass of vodka, "I'm going to take a quick shower, so relax in here and I'll be back in five minutes." She headed in to the bathroom and began showering.

Rebekah sipped her drink smiling, Caroline was so happy and bubbly that it was infectious. She made Rebekah feel normal and human for the first time since she was turned and wasn't that ironic? A vampire taught another vampire how to be human.

Caroline came out of the bathroom, she took a pair of black panties out of her drawer and put them on. She plugged in her hairdryer and began drying her hair, "Do you think I should curl my hair? I know Klaus loves running his hands through my hair and twirling one of my curls around his fingers."

"I think you should do your hair in a side braid," Rebekah rooted around in Caroline's make up bag and finding what she was looking for she pulled it out, "I will put these beads in your hair, they do look just like pearls don't you think?"

"They do, that was one of the reasons I bought them for." Caroline handed Rebekah her brush, "Make me beautiful." She sat on the bed before her and let Rebekah do her thing.

Rebekah brushed out Caroline's hair, she smiled fondly as she recalled doing this for her youngest brother Henrik when she was human, he sadly died at the hands of neighbouring werewolves when he and Klaus went to watch the men turn in to wolves. That was the night that started it all, Esther fearing losing anymore of her children went against nature and turned them all in to vampires. "I used to braid my brothers hair when I was human." Rebekah began placing beads in Caroline's hair.

Caroline was very relaxed as Rebekah brushed her hair, she did always love going to the hairdresser as there was nothing more soothing then someone brushing your hair for you. Caroline laughed at Rebekah's words, "Which brother?"

"When we were human we all had long hair, my brothers all had shoulder length hair where as mine was down to my waist." Rebekah began braiding Caroline's hair, "I used to brush my little brother's hair."

"Was that Henrik?" Caroline hesitatingly asked, not wanted to bring up bad memories for Rebekah, she knew the pain of losing a loved one and Rebekah had lost not one but two of her brothers.

"Yes." Rebekah swallowed, "He was a very sweet boy, the kindest soul you could ever meet, he never had a bad word to say about anyone and he was always eager to help." She smiled as she continued, "He worshipped Nik as his hero, he could sense that father treated Nik differently then the rest of us and he would always pay extra attention to him. He followed Nik everywhere and was saddened by Nik's fighting with Elijah over Tatia. All he wanted was our family whole and he was taken too soon."

"Did you ever blame Klaus for his death?" Caroline asked curious, she knew at times Klaus and his family hated each other and then at other times they loved each other fiercely.

"No. Never." Rebekah answered fiercely, "Nik adored Henrik and would always protect him. He took the blame for things that Henrik, Kol or I had done and took father's beating for us. It was an accident what happened, I know Nik has never forgiven himself and that maybe in part because Esther and Mikael constantly shunned him and blamed him." Rebekah finished the braid and tied a band around it, "Are you surprised Nik turned out the way he did with the way our parents treated him."

"No I'm not." Caroline looked in the mirror and smiled at the beautiful creation Rebekah had made, "I am angry that they would treat him that way when your mom was the one whom had the affair, it's not Klaus's fault that he was born from that and your father hunted his own children for a thousand years. Not exactly parents of the year, were they?"

Rebekah had a small smile on her face as Caroline defended her brother's actions, it was nice to have someone other than family understand Klaus and be on his side, "No. Let's talk of other things as they do not deserve to be mentioned ever again." Rebekah gestured at the make up surrounding them, "What make up do you want?"

Caroline accepted Rebekah's change of subject, not wanting to spoil her excitement by talking about the two people who should have loved Klaus and never did, _father issues indeed, yet another thing Klaus and I have in common._ Looking around she picked out what she wanted, "I want you to make me look like a girl in the twenties," she blushed at Rebekah's knowing smirk, "Klaus once told me that I would have loved the twenties and I know this isn't exactly what they would have worn but I want that look."

"Well you've come to the expert," Rebekah grinned and happily gathered the supplies she would need, "I still remember that time like it was yesterday," she sighed as she began putting eyeliner on Caroline, "which for me was months ago not ninety years."

"He needs to stop daggering you and just talk to you." Caroline said.

"I don't think that will ever happen. He was always quick to temper and didn't take well to betrayal." Rebekah rolled her eyes, "It's the werewolf in him."

"Trust me I know, I dated a werewolf and I know what their tempers are like." Caroline looked up as Rebekah applied mascara.

"You are the only vampire I've ever met that willingly helped and loved our enemy." Rebekah put a touch of eyeshadow on Caroline making her eyes smoky.

"Werewolves were never my enemy and Tyler was a friend, I helped him through his transition as I was alone during mine." Caroline opened her mouth for Rebekah to apply a generous coating of red lipstick.

"All done." Rebekah eyed Caroline with a critical eye, satisfied with what she'd done she smiled, "Perfect. Time to put your dress on."

"You are gonna die when you see what this looks like." Caroline took off her robe and put her dress on making sure everything was covering her important parts. She spread her arms out and slowly turned around so that Rebekah could get the full effect of the dress.

"Wow. Very sexy." Rebekah grinned wiggling her eyebrows at Caroline, "Nik is going to have to resist ripping that off and ravishing you once he's with you."

Caroline giggled, heart fluttering in anticipation of seeing Klaus very soon. She poured herself another drink and sat beside Rebekah, "How are you and Stefan doing? Is it better the second time around?"

"It's going great." Rebekah smiled her eyes alight with happiness, "For me it's barely anytime between our first relationship and this one. It is different, Stefan in some ways is the same person he was back then and in others he's not."

"Do you miss ripper Stefan?"

Rebekah rolled her eyes, "He wasn't killing people constantly you know. We did have fun together, I loved him more than I'd ever loved anyone before and to Nik, he was like a brother to him, he taught Nik what it was like to have a brother again." She smiled fondly in remembrance, "It was one of the happiest times for me and my brother."

"Hopefully happier times are still to come." Caroline grinned at Rebekah, "Klaus now has me and you are back with Stefan." She bit her lip before asking, "Do you still love him?"

"I never stopped." Rebekah admitted, taking a gulp of her drink she explained, "Being daggered is like being on pause, your life just stops, you don't think, you are literally dead so when Nik undaggered me it was like I'd never been away from Stefan."

"I can't imagine how hard it must have been to wake up and see him be in love with someone else. Especially someone who looked like the girl your brothers once loved." Caroline was sympathetic, she remembered what it felt like to love Matt when he was clearly so hung up on Elena, even now two years later he was still in love with her.

"And even now Elijah can't help but still be infatuated with Katherine." Rebekah said disgusted by her brothers inability to get over the Petrova doppelganger.

"Is he really in love with Katherine? Or just the memory of Tatia she represents?" Caroline was truly interested in the answer, both Stefan and Damon had fallen for Elena because she looked like Katherine, so did Elijah fall for Katherine because she looked like Tatia.

"If you'd asked me that five hundred years ago I would have said that he was in love with the memory of Tatia." Rebekah frowned as she finally admitted something that she didn't want to believe, "But after five centuries of not being with her the allure would have left him especially after seeing Elena. But my brother never fell for Elena, sure he liked her and counts her as someone he could trust but his heart lies with Katerina and it always has."

"Katherine and Elijah," Caroline giggled, "I still can hardly believe they are together." She smirked as she teased Rebekah, "Does this mean one day you won't object to calling her sister in law?"

"Ew!" Rebekah threw a pillow at the laughing Caroline.

Caroline stood up and bowed to Rebekah, "May I present Lady Katerina Mikaelson wife of Lord Elijah Mikaelson."

Rebekah narrowed her eyes at Caroline, "Two can play this game Caroline." She smirked and stood up herself, "May I present Lady Caroline Mikaelson wife of Lord Niklaus Mikaelson."

Caroline grinned evilly, "I present Lady Rebekah Salvatore wife of Lord Stefan Salvatore."

"Steady on love, this is only our second date," Klaus was leaning against Caroline's doorway, he grinned as Caroline and Rebekah spun around eyes wide in shock, "not that I'm opposed to you being mine for eternity."

Caroline could only stare at Klaus, he had heard her and Rebekah's silly talk, she was unable to talk as Klaus came up to her, she stared in to his gorgeous eyes as he brushed his fingers against her cheeks.

Klaus smiled at Caroline as he stroked her soft cheek, "Is my wife ready to leave?"

Caroline came out of her shock, she shook her head laughing, "I'm not calling you Lord Niklaus." She went over and hugged Rebekah, "Thanks for being here with me I've had a lot of fun."

"My pleasure Care." Rebekah hugged Caroline back, looking over her shoulder she smiled as she saw the happiness on Klaus's face, perhaps after ten lifetimes they had finally got it right on matters of the heart, Klaus had Caroline, Elijah had Katherine and she had Stefan, "I will see you later." She walked to Klaus and gave him a smirk, "See you at home brother." She left Caroline's and headed toward Stefan's.

Klaus lowered his head taking Caroline's lips in a passionate kiss, he slid his arm around her waist stroking his hand up the smooth skin of her back. This is what he'd been dying to do that day in the store, take Caroline in his arms and devour her. Klaus could not express his happiness at finally having Caroline be his and his alone.

Caroline wrapped her arms around Klaus's neck and kissed him back. He was an expert at kissing and he knew just how to make her feel it all the way in her toes. She whimpered when he pulled back, missing the feel of his mouth against hers, opening her eyes she blushed at the desire in his eyes, she nuzzled her face against his cheek, "I missed you."

"And I you, my love." Klaus brushed his mouth against hers in a sweet kiss before pulling back and taking in how perfect she looked in the dress he had bought for her, "You are a vision Caroline that I am unworthy of having."

Caroline smiled her cheeks flushing, "Thank you." She left the comfort of Klaus's arms to retrieve her shoes, putting them on she giggled at Klaus's growl.

Klaus couldn't help the growl that escaped him as he saw all the creamy skin on display for him, she truly did not know how tempting she was to him, he wanted to rip the dress of her and kiss every inch of her glorious body, he eagerly awaited the day they finally came together in a flurry of passion. She was his love and he wanted nothing more then to show her just how much he loved her, at the same time he wanted to prove to her that he wanted all of her and not just sex, he wanted her for eternity and he would await the day she loved him back.

"Are you ready?" Caroline asked picking up her purse and coming to stand before him.

"Yes love." Klaus took Caroline's hand in his and led her to his car. Opening the door for her he helped her inside before getting in his and driving off.

"Where are we going?" Caroline asked as they passed the sign saying they were leaving Mystic Falls.

"It's a surprise." Klaus grinned at Caroline, "Ideally I wanted to take you to Rome for our date but as you wish to finish your schooling I thought it best to stay in the States."

"We have forever to see the world Klaus," Caroline intertwined her fingers with his as she explained, "I know that I can go to school an infinite amount of times over the centuries but I only get one chance to finish it with the people I grew up with in the place I call home and with my mother there to see me graduate."

"I understand sweetheart." Klaus brought there clasped hands to his mouth and kissed Caroline's hand, "You only get one first and you want it to be special."

"Yes I do." Caroline flushed as she knew her statement could be taken in different ways, one of them being that she would only have one first time with Klaus and she wanted that to be special. She relaxed against the seat and watched the scenery go by as Klaus drove.

A couple of hours later Klaus pulled up to an Italian restaurant a few towns over. Turning to Caroline he smiled, "As I couldn't take you to Rome I decided to bring a little of Italy to you." He got out the car, went to Caroline's side opening the door, he held his hand out and helped her out of the car. Putting his hand on the small of her back he led her to the restaurant opening the door for her and heading to the maitre'd, "Reservation for Mikaelson."

"Right this way sir." The maitre'd led them over to a candlelit table in the empty restaurant, she handed each of them a menu, "Here are your menus. Would you care for some drinks?"

"A bottle of your finest champagne." Klaus replied looking over his menu, "See anything you like love?"

"It all looks so appetizing." Caroline had a quick look around the restaurant finding it strange that there were no other people there, "Shouldn't there be people here? It's eerily quiet."

"I bought out the restaurant for the night." Klaus answered smiling, he stroked his fingers down the side of Caroline's arm, "I wanted it to be just us tonight."

Caroline looked down at her menu smiling, "Thank you." She looked over the menu and decided what she would be having.

Klaus motioned the waitress over and ordered his and Caroline's food. Taking a sip of his drink he asked Caroline, "Did you have fun with my sister?"

"Yes." Caroline giggled, "I missed having girl time." A sad smile came over her face as she thought of the fight she had with Bonnie earlier.

"What about the witch and doppelganger? Do you not do girl time with them anymore?" Klaus asked Caroline concerned at the sadness he could sense from her.

Caroline hesitated for a few moments before saying, "I don't want to ruin our date."

"Caroline," Klaus placed his hand on hers, "in case you haven't noticed I am head over heels for you, I want to know everything that goes on in your life and I promise you that you could never ruin our date." He kissed her cheek, "I love every moment that I spend with you." He looked deep in to her eyes, "Please tell me love."

Caroline sighed before telling Klaus what happened earlier today, "I told Bonnie about how I caught Tyler cheating and we broke up. I explained how we became friends and it led to something more. She didn't react well and said some things things that hurt me, Rebekah came in and defended me to her."

"I have a feeling there is a lot more to it than that." Klaus mused, he smiled his thanks at the waitress as she brought their meals to the table, beginning to eat he cocked his head, "Bonnie couldn't have been shocked that you and the pup broke up as that happened weeks ago."

Caroline swallowed hard, she couldn't continue a relationship with Klaus without being completely honest with him and although she was afraid of losing their newfound bond, she couldn't continue lying to him, "Actually that isn't accurate."

"I was there when you broke up sweetheart, that's not a thing I am likely to forget." Klaus put down his utensils and turned his full attention to Caroline, "What am I not accurate about?"

Caroline drank her champagne in one go, trying to gather the courage to be honest with Klaus, "Tyler and I didn't break up that day in his house."

Klaus clenched his fists, "Oh? So what was that little display at the Lockwoods?"

"Tyler and Hayley came up with the fake break up to distract you from their plan of unsiring all of your Hybrids."

Klaus closed his eyes shaking his head in disbelief, "Was this the reason you suddenly decided to become friends with me? To keep my distracted?" His eyes shone with hurt as he accused Caroline, "Are you with me now just keep my attention averted?"

Caroline felt tears fill her eyes at the hurt in Klaus's voice, _how could I ever think he was incapable of feelings?_ "No I'm not. I'm with you because I care about you and didn't want to fight my feelings any longer." Caroline wiped a tear from her eye, "I never agreed with Tyler's plan but I went along with it anyway to support him. When I told Tyler that in exchange for sacrificing one of your Hybrids I agreed to go on a date with you, he threw a glass at me, it hit the wall behind me but he scared me." Caroline sighed, "After you took me to Miss Mystic Falls as your date, I gave Tyler a day to cool off and I went looking for him. I found him having sex with Hayley, after fighting he admitted that you were right, he and Hayley had slept together when he was away and he was cheating on me when she came to Mystic Falls."

"That's all very sad love," Klaus was still hurt at Caroline's actions and he needed to find out if their friendship was a lie, "but that doesn't answer my question."

"I chose to be your friend Klaus, after Tyler and I broke up," Caroline placed her hand on Klaus's, "I promise you that their was no ulterior motive other then wanting to get to know you." She blinked back tears as she confessed, "I had been falling for you for a while now, I had just been fighting my feelings for you, I got to see the real you over the course of our friendship and I wanted to be with you." She cupped Klaus's face between her hands, "This past week you have made me so happy and I wanted to be completely honest with you."

Klaus searched Caroline's eyes and seeing nothing but truth he smiled relieved, "I believe you."

Caroline laid her forehead against Klaus's, "I am sorry for my part in deceiving you Klaus." She kissed his mouth gently, "I will never again be used in one of their plans against you."

Klaus leant forward and kissed Caroline, he held her jaw as he tasted her sweet lips, he indulged in her for a few minutes more before releasing her, brushing his thumb against her kiss swollen lips he smiled, "Let's get back to our meal sweetheart and forget about Tyler. Tonight is about you and I."

Caroline smiled back, they went back to their meal and talked about random things like where Caroline wanted to go to college and places she would like to see. Finishing their meals Klaus took her hand and led her back to the car. Caroline placed her hands on Klaus's chest, "I had a really great time tonight."

Klaus stepped closer until he was pressing Caroline in to the side of the car his hands on either side of her head, "The nights not over yet love, I still have one more surprise in store for you."

"And what's that?" Caroline asked, running her hands along Klaus's chest until they met at the back of his neck,

"Wouldn't be a surprise if I told you." Klaus whispered huskily, unable to resist Caroline's tempting body any longer, he slid one of his hands down the side of her chest to possessively grab her hip, he buried his face in her neck, "God you smell so good." He kissed and nibbled his way from her neck to her mouth.

Caroline moaned as Klaus spread a trail of fire from her neck to her lips, turning her head she captured his mouth in hers, sighing as she felt every inch of his hard body against hers, playing with the curls at the base of his neck she battled with Klaus for dominance.

Klaus indulged in Caroline for as long as he allowed himself. when he reached the time when he felt like consuming her against the side of his car he forced himself to pull away, he smirked as he took in Caroline's flushed appearance, "Let's go love."

Caroline dazedly got in the car, she was still tingling from Klaus's kisses. She glanced at him as he drove them to their next location, spotting where they were she turned to Klaus, "A movie theater?"

"We do have a ritual of watching a movie on this night do we not?"

"Yes we do." Caroline giggled as she got out of the car, taking Klaus's hand she followed him inside where an usher took them to their seats, sitting down Caroline laid her head on his shoulder, she watched the previews and then laughed delighted as she saw what movie was playing. She looked at Klaus with the biggest grin on her face, "Twilight? You got them to put on 'Breaking Dawn Part one.'"

"I know you and Rebekah love watching them so much." Klaus kissed Caroline's forehead, "I've told you before that I would do anything to make you happy."

"Thank you." Caroline whispered in Klaus's ear, smirking as he shivered at the feel of her hot breath on his neck, snuggling back against his side she laced their fingers and settled down to watch the movie. Caroline sighed at the romance as Bella married Edward, she rolled her eyes as Jacob went off at Bella when she told him she would consummate her marriage with Edward.

Klaus smirked at the sex scene between Bella and Edward where they destroyed the bed, he was sure he and Caroline would do worse damage than them when they came together. He raised his eyebrow in surprise, "Pregnant? Do they not realize vampires are dead and therefore cannot procreate."

Caroline giggled, looking at Klaus, "So if I became pregnant would you think it was some evil spawn and try to kill it?"

"It's never gonna happen love, so there's no point talking about it." Klaus avoided answering, if he ever could make Caroline pregnant he knew without a doubt that he would keep it and her forever.

Watching Jacob run to tell his pack and them wanting to kill Bella and her child, Klaus glowered at the screen not liking people disliking something just because they thought it was wrong. Seeing Jacob leave the pack and create his own as he disagreed with the plan to kill them, Klaus approved and started to like him a bit more.

Caroline couldn't hold in a laugh as she noticed Klaus's facial expressions change as he watched the film, _he is so in to this, I'm gonna tease him later._ Caroline winced in sympathy at the birth scene, she would be mortified if she had both Tyler and Klaus down there while giving birth.

"There is more blood in this scene then in most acts of torture." Klaus pondered, watching Edward frantically place bites over her body, he rolled his eyes as Jacob went to kill the child and became imprinted on her. "Hallelujah that's finished." He abruptly stood up and held his hand out to Caroline, "Let's go home."

Caroline took his hand and followed him out to the car. Getting in she turned to Klaus as he took his seat, "You know you secretly like Twilight, right?"

"No love I really don't." Klaus glowered as he began the long drive back to Mystic Falls.

"You so do," Caroline grinned back at Klaus, "I saw your face, you were avidly watching it." She learnt over and stated laughingly in to his ear, "You like Twilight, you like Twilight."

Klaus chuckled at his girlfriends silliness, taking her hand he brought it to his lips, "No sweetheart, I like you."

Caroline smiled blushing, "I like you too." She scooted closer to him and laid her head on Klaus's shoulder, "I had a great time tonight."

"Me too." Klaus wrapped his arm around Caroline and breathed in her delicious scent for the rest of the journey.

A couple of hours later he pulled up outside Caroline's house, he gently took her head off his shoulder, put it on the seat rest and got out to walk to her side as Caroline had fallen asleep on him halfway through their car ride. Taking Caroline in his arms he walked her inside and placed her on her bed. He took off her shoes and laid a blanket over her. Looking down at Caroline's beautiful face he kissed her forehead, "Goodnight, my Caroline." He stroked the back of his fingers down her soft cheek smiling, "I love you." He took one last look at Caroline before leaving and heading to his home a permanent smile on his face.

The moment Klaus left Caroline's eyes popped open, "Oh my god, Klaus loves me." She had begun to awaken when Klaus brushed his lips across her forehead telling her goodnight, before she could respond he whispered those three words which caused her heart to flutter, "He loves me." A happy smile spread across her face, Caroline took the band out of her hair, fluffed it out and snuggled nack in to bed. Falling asleep she dreamt of the day that Klaus would tell her that he loved her to her face and who knows she might just say it back to him.

TBC

AN - I hope you all enjoyed it, this is the longest chapter I have ever wrote (I keep saying that and then they keep getting longer!) Thank you for all the follows, favourites and your awesome reviews, they really mean a lot to me. Until next time X X X


	5. Chapter 5 - Breaking Dawn Part 2

AN - Here it is, the final chapter. Sorry for the long wait, I've been really busy and it was really difficult to end this story, as you can tell by it being over 13,000 words! (See, I told you I'd top last chapters word count :P) Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and thanks for all your amazing reviews. Enjoy X X X

The Twilight Saga: Breaking Klaus

Chapter 5 - Breaking Dawn Part 2

"You saw it without me!" Rebekah screeched the moment Caroline entered the mansion with Klaus.

Caroline froze for a second startled, Rebekah had the same murderous expression on her face that she had when Caroline first saw her. Holding her hands up in placation she walked over to her, "What did I see without you?"

Rebekah glared back, her hands on her hips, "Twilight!" She stamped her foot in agitation, "That was OUR thing. Every week for the past month we have watched it together, then HE," Rebekah pointed her finger at Klaus, who wore an amused expression on his face, "decides to be romantic and he stole you away from me."

Caroline blinked at her for a minute, too stunned by Rebekah's outburst to think of a response. What exactly did one say to their crazy thousand year old teenage friend? A friend who was seriously pouting at her right now, "Bekka..."

"Don't 'Bekka' me Caroline," Rebekah crossed her arms over her chest, "I wanted to watch it with you, I," she glared at Klaus, "expected to watch it with you, but the smirking Niklaus over there didn't bring you back here last night and then had the audacity to tell me that you had already watched it."

"Ooh full name," Klaus smirked at Rebekah, "I'm in trouble." He winked at Caroline causing a giggle to escape her.

"Do not laugh at me Caroline Forbes or I shall be forced to resort to underhand measures," Rebekah grinned wickedly at Caroline, "such as telling Elijah to bring his beloved Katerina to visit as it's been such long time since you girls have bonded."

"Bring it on." Caroline laughed, "I can handle Katherine Pierce."

Rebekah stared Caroline down before smirking, "Fine." She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and began dialling.

"Who are you calling?" Caroline asked Rebekah, this was the first 'mood' of Rebekah's that she had ever witnessed and all she could think at her attitude was teenager.

"You'll see." Rebekah smiled sweetly at Caroline. The phone was picked up on the other end and she answered, "Hello brother, it's your favourite baby sister."

Elijah sighed exasperatingly, "What has Niklaus done now?" He was very used to this type of call from Rebekah, Klaus would say something to upset her and she would call him expecting him to drop everything and come pay attention to her.

"Indirectly he has done something but this is not what this phone call is about." Rebekah replied.

"Then what is it Rebekah?" Elijah asked as he went over to his liquor cabinet and poured himself a drink, fearing he would need one after this conversation.

"I would like to invite you and Katerina to join Nik, Caroline, Stefan and I for dinner." Rebekah almost laughed at Caroline's look of wide eyed surprise and Klaus's glare, smiling at them she continued, "We would love to have you."

Elijah sat back in his chair in shock, he was right, he did need that drink, "You want us to come over for dinner?"

"Yes." Rebekah answered, "I have Stefan, Nik has Caroline and you have Katherine. Perhaps it's time we properly got to know one another."

Elijah contemplated what Rebekah proposed, he knew this wasn't out of the goodness of his sisters heart, she hated Katherine and always had, no this was about something that was going on between herself and Klaus. Finally Elijah came to a decision, "I will come with Katerina, when would you like us to be there?"

Rebekah held the phone away from her mouth, "When would you like Elijah and Katherine to join us?" She asked Caroline grinning.

Caroline would not be out bitched by the Original sister, she held out her hand for Rebekah's phone and brought it to her ear, "Elijah?"

"What is it, little one?" Elijah asked concerned.

Caroline smiled at Elijah's nickname for her, she found it sweet and it showed her that she really was becoming part of their family, "Nothing's wrong Lijah, I just wanted to know when you and Katherine would be joining us." She lowered her voice, "It would be so nice to see you again, you missed our last dinner as you were with Katherine, I believe?"

"Indeed I did." Elijah felt slightly guilty at letting his family down but he could not resist Katerina's allure, she drove him crazy and he loved her, "We will be here this time, I promise."

"Great!" Caroline smiled in to the phone, "Be here next Friday." She looked at Rebekah her eyes twinkling in mischief, "Rebekah and I will take the day off school so be here early."

"We will." Elijah promised, then out of curiosity he asked, "Does Niklaus know of this?"

"Yep," Caroline answered looking at Klaus, "he's standing right next to me."

"Could you put him on the phone?" Elijah asked, he needed to hear confirmation from his brother that it was alright for Katerina to come to his house, he would not lead the woman he loved to her death.

"Okay. Goodbye Elijah, I'll see you soon." Caroline said her goodbye, she listened to Elijah's reply before passing the phone over to Klaus.

"Goodbye little one." Elijah heard the rustle of the phone being passed over, hearing Klaus's greeting he went straight to the heart of the matter, "Is this true?"

Klaus rolled his eyes at the smirking faces of his sister and love, "Yes brother, Rebekah and Caroline would like you to come."

"And you Niklaus?" Elijah could never be sure of his welcome with Klaus, he loved his brother but sometimes he really did want to kill him.

"This is still your home Elijah, you are welcome here whenever you desire." Klaus hated to talk about his feelings but he did miss having his brother near, "We miss you."

Elijah was surprised at Klaus saying he missed him, his little brother was not one to talk of his feelings, since Katerina escaped in fourteen ninety two Klaus had become crueler and more volatile. Klaus had blamed him for her escape, he feared his brother was lost to him forever and it was only now, five hundred years later, that he was finally feeling like a brother again, "I miss all of you too."

"You were busy last time you were supposed to be here." Klaus smirked, he would call Elijah a fool for loving Katerina but as his gaze swept over Caroline he found himself guilty of the same affliction, "With Katerina."

Elijah was still surprised that Klaus had known of his rendezvous with Katerina, he was left speechless on their last call when Klaus casually ended their conversation by telling him to enjoy Katerina, "Are you alright with her presence?"

Klaus growled as Caroline batted her eyes at him and Rebekah gave him a pleading look, "Yes Elijah," he said through his teeth, "as long as you keep her under control we will have no problem."

"Shall I ask my little one to keep you under control Niklaus?" Elijah teased his younger brother.

"I hate that you gave my girl a nickname." Klaus glared as Caroline giggled beside him, feeling that ripple of jealousy he always felt whenever any male talked of her or to her, he took her hand in his and pulled her to him.

"As you know Niklaus, I have my own girl why should I want yours?" Elijah asked.

"You have in the past." Klaus thought of a time long ago when he and Elijah fought over the original doppelganger Tatia.

"Let it go brother." Elijah gave his brother some advice, "I have Katerina and I shall never leave her again. You have Caroline. I will never be after the same girl as you anymore." Elijah regretted his actions as a human, he should have stopped his pursuit of Tatia the moment he found out Klaus was courting her, but alas he didn't and after a lot of turmoil she was used in the sacrifice to make them vampires, "Let bygones be bygones."

"You know that is not easy for me to do." Klaus told his brother, letting things go was not in his nature, he held on to his grudges for centuries and he still felt resentment for Elijah falling for the same girl as him a millennia ago.

"I know." Elijah admitted, Klaus may not know it but he knew his brother, he knew Klaus better than anyone and knew of his near inability to forgive, "Always and forever Niklaus. Those words mean the same to me now as they did when we first spoke them."

Klaus blew out a breath, he remembered when he, Rebekah and Elijah promised to be together as a family always and forever. Since then there has been fights, betrayals, deaths and their family has nearly ripped itself apart. But he still meant those words, he didn't want to lose his family as they were the only one he would ever have since his ability to make Hybrids was now lost to him, "Always and forever Elijah."

"Always and forever." Rebekah whispered smiling at Klaus, she had heard the conversation between her brothers and was glad that the rift between them could finally have the chance to heal. She missed her family being whole and wanted nothing more than for them to be together, 'always and forever' like they had promised a thousand years ago.

"Katerina and I will be there Friday at noon." Elijah told Klaus, "See you then Niklaus."

"See you then Elijah." Klaus said before hanging up the phone and returning it to Rebekah, "You girls happy now?"

"Ecstatic." Rebekah smirked putting her phone away.

"I couldn't be happier about next week." Caroline smirked back at Rebekah.

"What are we going to watch now that you've seen it without me?" Rebekah pouted at Caroline.

Caroline walked over to Rebekah and placed her hands on her shoulder, "Bekka," she smiled fondly, "my thousand year old teenage friend. We can watch both films next week together."

Rebekah perked up at Caroline's offer, "Really?"

"Yes." Caroline smiled patiently at Rebekah.

"Yay!" Rebekah hugged Caroline in excitement, "I can't wait." She skipped off to another part of the mansion leaving Klaus and Caroline alone.

"I fear I shall never understand you women." Klaus mused as he wrapped his arms around Caroline's waist, "One moment you act as if you hate each other and the next you are best friends again."

"Ah," Caroline shrugged her shoulders before placing her hands behind Klaus's neck and held her hands together, "it's a girl thing."

Klaus smiled amused, "A girl thing huh?" He held Caroline tighter against him and brushed his lips against her cheek, "What about inviting Katerina?" He raised his eyebrow in disbelief, "I know you both hate her."

"She killed me and toyed with Stefan as a human, of course I hate her." Caroline explained before sighing, "But Elijah for some unknown reason loves her."

"He loved her when she was as a human," Klaus revealed, he stroked his thumb against Caroline's cheeks, "I doubt his infatuation will last long once he gets to know the REAL Katerina."

Caroline thought of what she knew of Elijah, he was a cool, calm, calculating man and if Katherine was really so different from when they were last together five hundred years ago, she knew he would not be with her for long, he would see through his Katerina and see only Katherine, "We will see next week."

"Katerina?" Elijah called out, he took a sip of his drink as he awaited Katerina's appearance.

Katherine appeared in the doorway, "Yes Elijah?" She sauntered over to Elijah her hips swaying, she sat in his lap wrapping her arm around his shoulder and she took his drink from him taking a sip.

Elijah wrapped his free arm around Katherine's waist, stroking his fingers against the soft skin of her back, "I just had an interesting phonecall."

"Oh?" Katherine placed kisses along Elijah's neck, "Who was it?" She ran her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck, enjoying the feel of his silky hair between her fingers.

Elijah closed his eyes tilting his head enjoying Katherine's kisses, he ran his hand up her back bringing her lithe body closer to his, "Rebekah, Caroline and Niklaus."

Katherine stopped her kisses to pull back and look Elijah in the eye, "Now that is an eclectic bunch." She placed her hand against his chest and stroked it, "What did they want?"

Elijah took a moment to kiss Katherine, he cupped her chin with his hand and brought her lips to his, he sighed as they finally connected, he found that after five hundred years without her he couldn't get enough of her, he hated being apart from her but with almost everyone in Mystic Falls wanting her dead, he made sure to keep her away for her own protection.

Katherine moaned in to Elijah's mouth, twisting her body around so she now straddled his lap, placing her hands at his waist she began unbuttoning his shirt, when it opened she slid her hands across his chest and tweaked his nipples smirking in to his kiss as he hissed.

Elijah curled one of his hand in Katherine's curls as he devoured her mouth, with the other he palmed his hand up her thigh before slipping under her skirt, inside her panties and finding her warmth.

Katherine groaned throwing her head back as Elijah worked her in to a frenzy. Placing her hand at the bottom of her top she lifted it up and threw it behind her. She took Elijah's suit jacket and shirt off. She ran her hands along his chest, thrusting her hips in to his hand and took his lips in a kiss.

Elijah bit Katherine's lip sucking her blood in to his mouth and groaned at the taste. He removed her bra and skirt, then divested himself of his trousers and began making love to Katherine. For the next several hours he loved her in many different parts of the house and in many different positions before finishing in their bedroom.

Katherine laid in bed with Elijah her head pillowed on his chest after their bouts of lovemaking. Stroking her hand against his chest she remembered that they were having a conversation before they became distracted, "What was it you were going to say to me earlier?"

Elijah had to take a moment to think, his head was filled with Katherine's beauty and their exploits for the past few hours, running his hand through her curls he answered, "We have been invited for dinner next week by Rebekah, Klaus and Caroline."

Katherine sat up to look at Elijah, "What?"

"They invited us for dinner."

"Why?" Katherine was shocked that the invite included her, Rebekah hated her, Klaus wanted to kill her on sight and she had killed Caroline turning her in to a vampire.

"Rebekah was first to ask, then Caroline wanted me to come and finally I asked Niklaus if he was alright with you coming," Elijah explained to Katherine about his phonecall, "he said yes."

"You sure it's not some plot to take me out?" Katherine needed to be sure, she had stayed alive for the last five hundred years by not walking straight in to the lions den, she had a very high sense of self preservation and would not step a foot near Klaus without absolute reassurance that he would not harm her.

"I am sure." Elijah brought Katherine's face up for a sweet kiss before promising, "I will not let anything happen to you Katerina, I will protect you."

Katherine sighed, leaning in to Elijah's touch before relenting, "Fine. I'll go." She climbed up his body until she straddled him again, "But you owe me."

Elijah grinned in excitement, "What do I owe you, Miss Katerina?" He placed his hands on her waist and moaned as she circled her hips.

"I expect protection," Katherine bent her head and licked a path up Elijah's chest before smirking at him, "and plenty of sex, Lord Elijah."

"Now that I can do." Elijah flipped them over so that he was on top and slipped inside Katherine again for another round delighting in the sounds coming from her mouth.

Over the next week Rebekah and Caroline were making preparations for Elijah's visit. They changed the sheets in Elijah's room and cleaned it, they made sure there was plenty of bloodbags for everyone, even though all the others mainly drank from the vein, only Caroline refused to do it so they were partially for her benefit.

While his sister and girlfriend made the house ready for his brothers arrival, Klaus had mainly spent the past week painting in his study, doing the odd bit of business that came to his attention, drinking in the Grill with Stefan when the girls antics became too much and spending his nights with Caroline. She was the only thing he was truly interested in, as long as he could interrupt their meetings to kiss her and touch her, he didn't much care for what she and Rebekah concocted. His thoughts were interrupted by hands going over his eyes and an angelic voice whispering in his ear, "Guess who?"

Klaus smiled, he took Caroline's hands off his eyes, spun her around to land in his lap and looked up in to her beautiful sapphire eyes, "My beautiful Caroline." He took her lips in a passionate kiss, wrapping his arm around her waist holding her to him and with the other he cupped her cheek as he deepened the kiss.

Caroline sighed happily as she melted in to Klaus's embrace, opening her mouth to him she accepted his tongue in to her mouth, where she battled with his for dominance. Curling her hand in Klaus's shirt, she sucked his bottom lip in to her mouth and ran her fang across it drawing blood which she happily suckled in to her mouth.

Klaus growled as Caroline sucked his blood, the action causing blood to head in another direction, he slipped his hand beneath her top and stroked her back. He tasted her succulent lips over and over again, tilting her head to the side for better access, he ran his tongue along her bottom lip and then sucked it in to his mouth.

Caroline moaned as Klaus sucked on her lip, she fisted his hair in both of her hands as she kissed him back passionately and gyrated on his lap. She gasped as she felt his hardness against her centre, pulling back to rest her head against his, she ran a finger down his cheek and smiled at Klaus, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, sweetheart." Klaus smiled at Caroline, he took her hand in his and intertwined their fingers against his chest, "You've been busy with Rebekah this past week." He looked up at her asking, "Do I have you back for good now?"

"Yes," Caroline giggled, "Bek's and I just finished planning the meal for tomorrow, we've informed the caterer and they will be here early to prepare. We've made sure Elijah's room is clean and tidy, we made sure he had space for any of Katherine's clothes if she brings any and we stocked up on blood." She smiled proudly, "We are all set."

Klaus smiled amused, "My little planner." He pulled gently on one of Caroline's curls, "I could imagine you as a General in another life, ordering your troops about and strategizing."

"I think I'll stick to planning town events and family arrivals." Caroline gave Klaus an incredulous look, "Seriously? Do I look like a General to you?"

Klaus raked his gaze across Caroline's body, "A very sexy General indeed." He wrapped his hand in her hair and brought her down for a passionate kiss, "I'd follow you in to battle."

"Not comforting." Caroline rolled her eyes before she got off Klaus's lap and went to look at his new piece of artwork that he'd painted. "Oh wow." She muttered as she looked at his newest canvas. Klaus had painted Caroline as a Grecian goddess in a long flowing white gown, she was atop a black stallion her blonde hair blowing in the wind, so long it curled around the horses tail, one hand was curled in the reigns and in the other she was clutching a heart, her head was tilted looking at her hand with a secret smile on her face.

Klaus stood next to Caroline watching her face as she examined his painting, "Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful." Caroline answered simply, it truly was a beautiful painting but she only had one question, "Why am I holding a heart?"

Klaus looked at the ground smiling bashfully before looking at the heart in the painting, "Because it belongs to you."

Caroline looked at Klaus confused, "I don't understand."

Klaus took Caroline's hand in his, "You are a beautiful mythical goddess with a pure heart," he smiled at her, "sat astride a hard to tame beast," he cupped her cheek in his hand as he confessed, "holding it's heart in the palm of your hand with nothing but love and gentleness." He studied her face as she finally recognized whom he referred to.

"You," Caroline whispered, "the painting is about you and I." She flicked her eyes over the painting one more time before returning to Klaus's intense gaze, "You are the untameable beast and I am the one whom holds your heart."

Klaus smiled as Caroline got it, she was the beauty to his beast and she was the owner of his heart. Klaus took a step closer to Caroline so that there was no space between them, he raised his other hand so he cradled her face between both of his hands, never breaking eye contact he confirmed, "Yes." Then placed his lips on hers in a loving kiss, just a gentle brushing of their lips before he opened his mouth and tasted her.

Caroline felt tears come to her eyes as Klaus all but confessed his love to her, unbeknownst to him he had already told her he loved her, he just thought she was asleep when he said it. She raised her hands to cover his on her face, she kept her eyes on him as she kissed him back, she ran her tongue along his bottom lip before quickly retreating in to her own mouth, smiling as Klaus soon followed and their tongues began duelling together.

Klaus could see in Caroline's eyes that she understood what he'd tried to tell her, he loved her and he felt his heart flutter as he wondered what her reply would be. Indulging in her tempting embrace for a little longer he finally pulled back, stroking Caroline's cheeks with his thumb, he looked upon her in wonder, "I don't know how a baby vampire could make an Original fall for her but you did."

Caroline was about to reply when Klaus placed his finger against her lips, "Let me say this, love." She nodded and watched as her big strong Hybrid became nervous.

"In all my existence I thought love was a vampires greatest weakness and I am not weak." Klaus was sure he was saying this wrong as nervousness took over him for the first time since he was a human, "I did not care. For a thousand years I didn't care for anything but breaking my curse, I cast out my own brother because I thought he'd helped Katerina escape and I was proven right that love was nothing but a weakness."

Caroline scrunched her brow at Klaus's words, if he thought love was such a weakness then why did he whisper that he loved her the other night? Why create a painting that symbolizes that she held his heart? She returned her attention to Klaus and hoped he started making sense soon.

Klaus could see that Caroline was starting to take his speech the wrong way, shaking his head at his own babbling he started again, "I thought love was a weakness until I met you." He smiled at Caroline, "Your light is so bright that you drew me in like a moth to a flame. I had no chance as you beguiled me with your charms, you were with another and yet I still couldn't let you go." Klaus sighed and looked at his painting once again, "I tried to, the night you distracted me so that your friends could dagger Kol, I was really hurt and angry so I burned all the drawings of you I had done." He looked back at her, a wry grin pulling at his mouth, "It made no difference. I was fully prepared to leave Mystic Falls and never see you again but what I thought was Rebekah convinced me to go and the moment I saw you I instantly forgot about letting you go. You were so beautiful, even in that mutts arms, after I chased him away I got to hold you in my arms and offer you the world."

Caroline smiled as she remembered that night, dancing with Klaus had always exhilarated her but she had to push down any feelings before they began out of loyalty to her friends, "Your offer both excited me and scared me."

"Why did it scare you, love?" Klaus asked.

"As I told you at your mothers ball, I've never really been anywhere and to have you," Caroline gestured at Klaus as she explained, "a Hybrid who's like a billion years old, who has probably seen everything this world has to offer and more, offering to take me anywhere in the world overwhelmed me." Caroline sighed, "I'm still a teenager Klaus, I will forever be seventeen and sometimes it hard to know that I have eternity laid out before me and I have no idea what I want to do with it." She laughed at herself, "I had my whole human life planned out until the day I would inevitably die in my bed surrounded by my children and grandchildren."

"And that's never going to happen now." Klaus said understandingly, "You are a planner whom for the first time in her life, has no idea what her life will become."

"Yeah," Caroline was surprised at how well Klaus knew her, "which is why your offer was so tempting and scary." She stepped closer to Klaus and wrapped her arm around his waist, "You are unpredictable Klaus."

Klaus curled his arm around Caroline, "So are you Caroline, sometimes I know what you will do and other times I am clueless as to how you'll react." He thought this was the perfect moment to say what he'd been trying to say in the first place, "Now is one of those times when I have no clue as to how you'll react."

Caroline looked up at Klaus, "What is it?"

Klaus opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out so he swallowed and tried again, "I love you, Caroline."

Caroline felt her lips stretch in a wide smile as Klaus told her that he loved her, even though this wasn't the first time she had heard him say it, this time meant more to her as she could look in to his eyes and see his feelings there, "Klaus..."

"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to." Klaus interrupted, slightly afraid at what Caroline was going to say, this was definitely one of those times when he had no clue as to what she would say or even what she felt for him.

"Klaus," Caroline brushed her mouth against his, "I'm in love with you too." Looking at Klaus's shocked expression she giggled, cupping his face between her palms she gazed in to his eyes, "I love you, Klaus."

Klaus felt a lightness inside of him, as if the simple fact that Caroline loved him chased a piece of his darkness away, wrapping his arms around her waist he spun them around, a happiness he had never known filled him at Caroline's joyful laughter. Setting her on the ground he captured her lips in a passionate kiss, pouring all the love he felt for her in to their embrace.

Caroline closed her eyes and enjoyed the taste of Klaus's lips. She ran her hand along his chest, loving the feel of his muscles under her fingers, she felt desire fill her as he teased his fingers up her spine and her breath hitched as he cupped her bottom in his hands.

Klaus lifted Caroline up flashing them over to his desk and he sat her down on it. He placed his hands on her knees and caressed his hands up and down her thighs as he devoured her mouth. Kissing across her cheeks, he worked his way down her neck until he reached her pulse point where he suckled on it with his human teeth, the gasps and moans of pleasure Caroline released went straight to his groin.

Caroline tilted her head to give Klaus better access, her eyes fluttered as his facial hair tickled the delicate skin of her neck, the feel of his teeth made the vampire inside of her rise and clamour for Klaus to bite her. Gasping in pleasure she curled her hand in Klaus's hair and clutched him to her, "Klaus, I, I want..."

Klaus pulled back smirking, "I know what you want, my love." He caressed his fingers against Caroline's throat, "We are vampires and there is nothing more intimate than the sharing of blood." He wanted nothing more than to sink his fangs in to her tender flesh, to clutch her to him as he basked in the warmth of her blood and then tilt his head for Caroline to take his in return. He was almost gasping from the image his mind had created, he looked at Caroline, "Are you sure?"

The fact that Klaus had asked if Caroline was sure made the decision all the more easy for her, "I want this Klaus," she tilted her head to the side, "I want you to bite me."

Klaus let his Hybrid features take over his face, taking Caroline in to his arms he flashed them over to his bedroom, which was attached to his art room. He placed Caroline down on the bed, took his shirt off and threw it across the room. He sat on the bed, his back against his pillows, "Sit in my lap, facing me."

Caroline straddled Klaus's lap, she put her hair over one shoulder and tilted her head to the side. She placed her hands on his chest, her breath hitching in anticipation of Klaus's bite.

Klaus wrapped one arm around Caroline's waist, the other he curled in her hair. He kissed along her throat until he reached her pulse point and ran the tips of his fangs across her skin drawing blood. He dragged his tongue along the tiny cut, savouring the taste of her sweet but spicy blood, finally his need to be joined with her consumed him and he sunk his fangs deep in to Caroline's flesh.

Caroline gasped as Klaus bit her, her eyes fluttered closed at the heavenly feel of him taking her blood, it was almost indescribable the way she felt as he drank her in. Sliding her hands around to his back, she clutched him closer to her, her gasps turned in to moans as the pull of her blood leaving her body filled her with pleasure.

Klaus had never tasted anything better than Caroline's blood, he was instantly addicted to her taste, even drinking straight from the vein of his victims had never satisfied him like she did, her rich blood was seducing him in to craving her and all he could think of was becoming one with Caroline. Releasing her he whispered in her ear, "Drink from me, my love."

Caroline was floating on a haze of blissful pleasure when she heard Klaus, opening her eyes she looked at the vein in Klaus's neck, her vampire features appeared as a hunger so strong overcame her, she sunk her fangs in his neck tasting his healing blood for the second time. As his blood coated her tongue she moaned, his blood was the most amazing thing she had ever drank, she could feel the healing effects instantly and when Klaus starting drinking from her again it felt different. She could feel her blood leaving her body to be instantly replaced by his, the more of his blood she took, the more she could start to feel his emotions: his love for her, his anger and love for his family, his hatred for Tyler, Katherine and everyone whom had ever crossed him, his devastation at losing his ability to make Hybrids, then that emotion was replaced by hope, hope for a life with her and to one day deserve her. She pulled away gasping, looking in his eyes she asked, "Did you feel that?"

Klaus smiled knowingly, "It's the bond." At Caroline's questioning look he continued, "When vampires drink from each other at the same time a bond is formed, as long as the others blood runs through their veins they can sense them, as they drink their thoughts, feelings and memories are open for the other to see." Klaus glanced at the slowly healing bite on Caroline's neck, he reached out his hand running it over the broken skin, smirking as Caroline shivered at his touch, leaning forward he licked up the remaining traces of blood and smiled happily in to her neck as he revealed, "You are my mate."

_Mate?_ Caroline had heard that word before but was not sure in what context. Unsure what Klaus meant she asked, "Mates? What does that mean?"

Klaus pulled back to look at Caroline, "It means the same thing to werewolves as it does to vampires and as I am both it means that I choose you to be my love, my companion, my everything," he smiled at her before continuing, "in short, being my mate is like being my soulmate."

"Soulmates?" Caroline asked wide eyed, Klaus thinks he's her soulmate, could it be? "You think we're soulmates?"

"Come on, love," Klaus grinned teasingly, "the Original Hybrid and the baby vampire, you've got to admit that there's a touch of destiny about it." He ran his fingers down the side of her face until he reached her chest, where he placed his hand over her heart, "You are the light to my dark, the good to my evil."

"You're not all evil." Caroline interrupted, Klaus had proven to her countless times that he's not just an unfeeling monster, he still has his humanity and there is still goodness inside of him.

"And you're not all good." Klaus smirked trailing his fingers across Caroline's stomach, loving the way the muscles jumped under his touch and the lust that was now in her eyes, "In fact," Klaus pushed her to lay back on his bed, her golden curls surrounded her like a halo and her sinful breasts heaved with every breath, "you can be very, very bad."

"I am a bad girl," Caroline smirked as Klaus growled, covering her body with his own, turning her head she whispered in his ear, "and you are my bad boy." Before taking his earlobe in her teeth and tugging on it.

Klaus groaned as Caroline tugged on his ear, the pain/pleasure went straight to his groin and he ground against her centre. He watched as she threw her head back in pleasure, "Caroline..." He waited until she opened her eyes before allowing the yellow of his werewolf to enter his eyes and he growled out, "You are mine." His eyes landed on the delicate skin of her neck, "Forever." He buried his face in her throat and moaned as her taste assaulted his tastebuds.

Caroline arched her back as Klaus once again took her blood, "Klaus." She moaned in pleasure, she ran her nails down Klaus's back drawing blood, the smell of it caused her vampire features to emerge, her hunger for Klaus; her mate? Taking her over and without thinking she sunk her fangs in to him.

Klaus closed his eyes in pleasure as Caroline bit him, her memories flashed before his eyes as she completed their bond. He saw her as a little girl; all big smiles and pig tails, after her parents divorce; devastated and alone wondering why her daddy didn't want her and her mother anymore, as a teenager; her resentment toward Elena and how every guy Caroline ever showed an interest in always chose her, meeting Damon after Stefan rejected her; her intrigued as the handsome stranger showed an interest in her, taking him to her bed, waking up in the morning and trying to sneak out, being caught by Damon, then terrified as he fed off her for the first time and compelled her to act as his girlfriend, the abuse, the feedings, the way he treated her, Klaus saw it all and a rage so deadly filled him. Releasing her he pulled back and waited for Caroline to open her eyes, looking deep in to their depths he tried to control the raging storm brewing inside him, "How could they," he growled in anger, "how could they allow him to live after what he did to you?"

Caroline just stared at Klaus as she tried to figure out what he was talking about, _allow whom to live? _She froze for a moment as what Klaus told her about the bond filtered through her mind, _Oh my god he has seen my memories. _The only thing is Caroline had been tortured several times and she wasn't sure which tormentor Klaus was referring to, there was Damon, Jules and Brady, her father, Alaric and even Tyler had stood by and done nothing, "Whom are you referring to?"

"Damon." Klaus spat out the name as if it left a bad taste in his mouth, his hands fisted at his side as he tried to control the wolf inside of him, which was itching to be let loose and tear Damon limb from limb.

_"_Oh." Caroline whispered softly, "That." She felt humiliated tears fill her eyes at the thought of Klaus seeing her in one of her lowest points. Hurt by Stefan's rejection and the fact that Elena just had to sit there and she had every guy begging for her attention, caused her to be vulnerable enough to spend the night with Damon, what she thought was a carefree night turned in to months of belittling, abuse and being used for Damon's own personal amusement.

"That's all you have to say?" Klaus asked, he stared Caroline down as he tried to extract the truth from her, "How can you stand to be in the same room as him?"

Caroline closed her eyes in pain, why was it that her friends got over the way Damon treated her almost straight away and yet the two supposedly evil vampires felt rage on her behalf. She opened her mouth to dismiss his concern when she changed her mind, why should she pretend that it didn't affect her seeing Damon all the time and to be constantly reminded of what he did to her, "It's not easy."

Klaus pulled Caroline in to his arms as the first tear fell from her eyes, he stroked his hands up and down her back to soothe her. He nuzzled his face in to her hair and vowed that he would make Damon pay for daring to hurt his angel.

Caroline was sick and tired of the power Damon still had over her, just a mention of what he did or the time they were together triggered memories. She would never be rid of Damon, he was the boyfriend and brother to her best friends; Elena and Stefan. She snuggled in to Klaus's warmth, taking comfort in his strong arms and the new feeling of their bond humming through her. She could literally feel Klaus's anger as if it was her own, it was certainly a new and different experience.

"It'll be okay, my love." Klaus ran his hand through Caroline's hair as he comforted her, "I'm here for you. No one will ever hurt you again."

"Thank you." Caroline smiled, enjoying Klaus's need to protect her, he could be really sweet when it was just the two of them. She wished her friends could see THIS Klaus and not the blood thirsty vampire that first came to town. Perhaps then her friends would understand why her feelings had changed for Klaus, he showed the rest of the world that he was an uncaring monster, the man that all her friends saw, that it came as a shock to her when he began pursuing her, caring only for her, every time Caroline looked in Klaus's eyes all she could see was emotion as he looked at her. He showed her his humanity whereas he showed his inhumanity to every one else.

"Come on, love." Klaus stood up holding his hand out for Caroline to take, "Let's enjoy the rest of our evening together." He pulled her up wrapping his arm around her shoulder as he led her out of his bedroom, "We have an interesting day ahead of us tomorrow, thanks to you and my sister."

Caroline laughed as she went with Klaus out of his bedroom and headed down the hall, "You know your excited that Elijah is coming tomorrow."

"Elijah, yes. Katerina, no." Klaus replied, still bemused that Caroline and Rebekah had invited Katerina in the middle of an argument about 'Twilight' of all things. "You two forced her arrival on me so you two can keep her in line."

"Keep Katherine in line," Caroline replied giggling, "that is Elijah's job."

Klaus shivered at the image that just entered his head, "I didn't need that image in my head, sweetheart."

"Come on," Caroline turned her head to look up at Klaus, "I am dying to see how Elijah and Katherine interact with each other." She quirked her brow, "Aren't you?"

"I saw them together in the fifteenth century, I have no desire to see how their interactions have changed now that Katerina isn't an innocent maiden and Elijah isn't pretending to be a noble lord looking after his brothers intended."

"Sounds like there is still resentment there." Caroline commentated, did Klaus still have feeling for Katherine? Was this the reason he wanted to kill her so bad? Not just because she turned herself in to a vampire preventing him from breaking his curse, but because he had also developed feelings for her? Almost afraid to say anything Caroline hesitatingly asked, "Did you also fall for her?"

"No." Klaus answered resolutely, "The only feelings I ever harboured toward Katerina was relief that I had found a doppelganger and hatred for her as she escaped, taking my only chance at making more Hybrids with her." He kissed Caroline on the cheek smiling, "At least that's what I thought at the time. Only now I find myself thinking that perhaps she did me the hugest favour by running, if I had removed my curse then I would never have met you and Katerina would never have turned Stefan and his brother," Klaus refused to say Damon's name not wanting to upset Caroline, "Then you never would have been turned in to a vampire."

Caroline felt relief fill her as Klaus confirmed that he never felt anything toward Katherine, it appeared no matter who she dated she would always be insecure of people who wore Elena's face, _thank god I will never meet Tatia or I really will have reason to feel insecure, _"Life would have been different, that's for sure."

"Indeed." Klaus had a hope that he would have found Caroline anyway and would be the one to turn her if times were different, "Let's not think of could have beens, let's enjoy our last peaceful night together."

"I would love to." Caroline followed Klaus to the kitchen and watched him as he made them some blood sauce pasta. After he was finished they ate their meal and snuggled up on the couch watching a movie before retiring to bed in each others arms. The new feel of the bond between them caused them to feel a contentment and peace that Klaus or Caroline had never felt before with another person.

The next day Klaus, Caroline, Rebekah and Stefan were sitting in the living room waiting on Elijah and Katherine to arrive. Stefan was sitting on the couch with his arm around Rebekah's shoulders, he had been ordered to arrive early by Rebekah, she told him that she didn't want to suffer through Katherine's presence alone and Stefan, being the dutiful boyfriend that he is, readily agreed with her, not that he had a choice. That was his Rebekah, she told him he was going to do something instead of asking if he would, but he loved her for it, all her little quirks and control freak behaviour.

Rebekah was sitting on the couch with her head on Stefan's shoulder and her hand in between his. She felt safe with Stefan, which is strange considering she's an Original and out of the two of them she was the one who could protect them best. Stefan was the love of her life and he had been for the ninety years that she had been daggered, she knew that this Stefan was different to the Twenties ripper she had loved so much, but she didn't care, she loved this Stefan the same if not more and she had been enjoying getting to know him again.

Caroline was sitting on the other couch, bouncing her leg up and down in excitement at seeing Elijah soon, he was like the older brother she had never had and she had grown quite fond of him since they had first got to know each other. Ever since she woke up she had this nervous energy running through her, she had already checked that Elijah's room was perfect, made sure the cupboards and freezer were stocked, rang the caterers to make sure they knew when they were coming and had drunk several cups of coffee before Rebekah took the pot away from her and told her, "No more for you. You are already hyper as it is, we don't need to add caffeine to that."

Klaus was sitting next to Caroline trying to sketch but his mates incessant jittering was ruining his drawings and the anxiety and nerves were filtering through their bond, it was only his centuries of practice that prevented him from bouncing off the walls with her, such was the power of their bond and all of her emotions filling him. Finally becoming too much he put his sketchpad down, placed his hand on Caroline's thigh stopping her movements, he grabbed hold of both of her legs, pulled her closer to him and laid her legs across his lap, "Much better."

Caroline crossed her arms over her chest and pouted at Klaus, "I was at the other end of the couch so that I wouldn't bother you."

"That was part of the problem," A light danced in Klaus's eyes as he answered Caroline, "one, you were too far away from me and two, I could feel your jittering from the other end of the couch and I could feel your emotions." He reached out his hand and cupped her jaw, "You need to relax, my love." He winked at her, "Nobody wants a restless Hybrid."

Caroline didn't know if it was the bond but when Klaus told her to relax she could feel her body instantly loosen and she could feel the calm emotions that Klaus was sending her through the bond, "Thanks, I needed that." Laughing Caroline added, "Who knew that out of the two of us, you would be the calm one."

"That is strange. You are always doing something but you've never been quite so jittery before." Klaus contemplated this for a moment before a thought hit him, _it could be the bond. Werewolves become restless close to a full moon and I am part wolf. _He was about to voice this thought when Caroline spoke.

"Ever since I woke up this morning I've had this nervous energy running through me," Caroline said, "it feels like I can't be still, I need to be doing things, I want to be..."

"Free." Klaus finished Caroline's thought for her.

"Yes." Caroline was surprised that Klaus recognized the feeling within her, "How did you know?"

"I think it's the bond." At Caroline's questioning look he continued explaining, "Werewolves, or Hybrids, feel that way when the full moon approaches. We want to be in the woods free and running wild."

"I'm not going to turn in to a wolf now, am I?" Caroline was taking this bit of news surprisingly well, she was in love with a vampire/werewolf Hybrid so there was sure to be something different about their mating.

"No, love," Klaus chuckled, amazed at his girls ability to just get on with everything life throws at her, "The bond can do a lot of things but it can't change you in to another species."

"Okay." Caroline was about to say more when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Klaus stood up and walked over to his door. Opening it, he smiled at the sight of his brother, "Elijah."

"Niklaus." Elijah greeted back before being attacked by an enthusiastic blonde.

"Elijah." Caroline beamed up at Elijah, her arms were wrapped tightly around his waist, "It's so good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too, little one." Elijah replied, smiling down at Caroline, "Has my brother been treating you well."

"Yep, very well." Caroline disentangled herself from Elijah, taking his hand she began to lead him in to the house when he pulled on her hand, turning to face him she asked, "What is it?"

"Aren't we forgetting someone?" Elijah released Caroline and reached beside him for Katerina's hand. He tugged on it so she stood next to him, "You both remember Katerina."

"Katerina." Klaus growled at the sight of Katerina before him, all his instincts told him to flash over and rip her head off. Unconsciously he took a step toward her before being stopped by Caroline's hand on his chest.

"Klaus, don't." Caroline shook her head at Klaus before mouthing, "He loves her."

Klaus gritted his teeth as Caroline prevented him from taking his long overdue vengeance against Katerina. Closing his eyes briefly he took a deep breath, reaching inside of him he felt for their bond and grew calm as he felt Caroline's love for him. It was so new to him that the fact that he could actually feel her emotion for him, it was one of the greatest benefits of their bonding, he never had to wonder if she actually loved him, he could feel it. Lacing his fingers with Caroline he turned to face his brother, "Elijah, Katerina, won't you come in."

Katherine could sense that Klaus was barely holding himself back from attacking her so she wisely decided to keep quiet for the time being. She kept her hand firmly in Elijah's and stayed by his side not trusting anyone in this house. She spotted Stefan and Rebekah sitting on the couch in the other room, Elijah had told her that they had rekindled their romance from the Twenties, she didn't feel anything for Stefan anymore, she had loved him once but her greatest love had always been Elijah, after she turned she knew she would never again see him as someone whom loved her, he would be her enemy from then on and he was. He compelled her to stay in the tomb after their first meeting for five hundred years, she had allowed the Salvatore's to dagger Elijah so she could escape the tomb as when an Original dies there compulsion dies with them. She and Elijah had fought a long and hard road to be together but ever since they lit the fire between them Katherine had never been happier in her whole existence.

Elijah walked in to the living room and smiled at the sight of his baby sister in the arms of the younger Salvatore, he had always preferred Stefan to Damon and was happy that Rebekah had finally found someone whom would make her happy, "Rebekah, it is lovely to see you and Stefan together."

"Thank you, Elijah." Rebekah stood up and gave her brother a hug, "It's nice to be with someone that actually cares for me."

"The rarest gift of all," Elijah glanced at Katerina as he said, "the love of another whom is your everything."

Rebekah really wanted to say something against Katherine but she didn't want to upset her brother after he had just arrived so she bit her tongue, she looked between them and couldn't help but notice that Elijah had not let go of Katherine once, that he had a protective air about him. Gritting her teeth she smiled a fake smile, "Good to see you alive and well, Katherine."

"It's been a long time, Original sister." Katherine smirked at Rebekah, she knew she hated her and the feeling was more than mutual. For Elijah's sake she would behave so she nodded at Stefan, "Hello Stefan."

"Katherine." Stefan nodded a greeting at Katherine, he too had noticed Elijah's protective stance and near constant glances at Klaus, "It's been a while."

"Looks like your taste has declined since me." Katherine couldn't resist the little dig at Rebekah, she had always made her feel worthless as a human and Rebekah had acted as if she hated her even then and she hadn't even done anything at that time, "Well, Damon did steal your girl."

"Katerina." Elijah admonished Katerina, who then went over to sit in the chair but he could see the little satisfied smile that touched her lips, his sister and lover always did enjoy antagonizing each other. He smiled briefly at Stefan in greeting before sitting beside Katerina, "What is in store for us today?" He grinned at Caroline, "No doubt my little one has the whole day planned out."

Caroline giggled and took a seat on the couch, "We have. Do you want to get settled first? Your room is all set up and clean for you."

"Well aren't you lady of the manor." Katherine smirked, who knew that the annoying whiny human she killed to be the sacrifice for Klaus and her bargaining chip would end up being Klaus's weakness. She sighed regretfully, there was nothing she could do with that information now that she and Elijah were once again an item, but there was no reason she couldn't stow that away for later use just in case she had to run again or if it didn't work out between herself and Elijah.

"It's called politeness Katherine," Caroline glared at Katherine, "perhaps you never learned that growing up in a barn in the middle ages but times change and we evolved."

Katherine chuckled at Caroline's fire, she could see why Klaus was intrigued by her, she would never understand how he could love an insignificant little girl whom knew nothing of the world outside Mystic Falls but if she helped keep Klaus calm that was all that mattered to her, "Actually, once I moved to England I stayed in Klaus's castle," she turned to Klaus and addressed him directly for the first time since she arrived, "isn't that right?"

"Only to keep you close before I killed you," Klaus glared at Katherine, "sadly you departed before that happened. Well, we can't always get want we want."

"I think you got more than you deserve." Katherine subtly glanced at Caroline before smirking at Klaus, "Sure you didn't compel her?"

Klaus was just about to lunge at Katherine when Caroline laid her hand on his, leant over and whispered in his ear, "She's not worth it."

"Katerina," Elijah scolded frowning, "we are a guest in my brothers home. Please, behave yourself." He narrowed his eyes at Katerina, staring her down until she finally rolled her eyes and shut her mouth, "Good girl." He turned his frown in to a smile and leaned down brushing his mouth against hers briefly.

Caroline watched Elijah and Katherine's exchange with interest, she never thought any man could control Katherine but by the looks of it Elijah could, she had to smile at his sweet kiss with Katherine and was pleased to notice that Katherine's face lit up as Elijah kissed her, _at least she really does have feelings for him, I just hope that it's love._

"Let's get on with things, shall we?" Klaus interrupted, not wanting to see Elijah and Katerina kissing any more than he had to. He turned to face Caroline asking, "What have you two girls got planned for us?"

Rebekah and Caroline shared a conspiratorial look, smirks on their faces as they thought of their upcoming outing. Caroline jumped up giggling, "You'll see." She went over to Rebekah asking, "Everything set?"

"Yes, everything is ready and waiting for our arrival." Rebekah grinned, she was filled to the brim with excitement and couldn't wait to get there.

"Is everyone prepared to leave, either right now or in the next fifteen minutes?" Caroline asked, if it was up to her she would be straight out the door but she knew she had to make sure everyone was ready and prepared, "Oh, one more thing, everybody needs to be wearing sneakers."

Katherine raised her eyebrows, "Well then," she stood up, "I need to change my shoes and," she smirked down at Elijah's suit and shoes, "I believe Elijah needs to change his outfit."

Caroline giggled as she took in Elijah's usual look, "You need to be wearing casual clothes Elijah," as Elijah left with Katherine to retrieve their clothes out of their car, Caroline shouted after him, "casual clothes."

"I told Stefan what to wear before he came over so he's all set." Rebekah told Caroline, standing up she laced her fingers with Stefan and pulled him with her, "I need to call Matt about the transport for us."

"We'll join you in a minute." Caroline said to Rebekah before walking over to Klaus, while everyone was out she took the opportunity to sit on Klaus's lap and kiss him.

Klaus smiled in to Caroline's mouth as he returned her kiss, he had been wanting to taste her lips for the last few hours as she had been flittering around his home. She had no clue how sexy she was with her curls flying and her perfume spreading across every inch of his house. He was insatiable for her, even though they haven't yet made love he could feel that the time was near approaching and he had to admit that waiting was half the fun.

Caroline pulled back grinning, "I've been wanting to do that all morning."

"I am at your service, love." Klaus placed teasing kisses along Caroline's jaw, "Anytime you want me," he trailed his lips down her throat, "come and get me." He smirked in to her neck before nibbling on it with his human teeth.

Caroline sighed in pleasure tilting her head, she wanted Klaus so bad but she wanted to be absolutely sure that he wanted more than just to have sex with her, he had already waited for her before they even got together so she didn't think he'd mind waiting a few weeks more.

"Get off that couch before I come in there and drag you two out." Rebekah yelled from outside, she knew if she left Klaus and Caroline alone any longer they would just end up making out for the rest of the day.

Caroline chuckled, she gave Klaus one last kiss before getting off his lap, holding out her hand she waited for him to take it before leading him outside to where Rebekah and Stefan were waiting for them, "Have you called Matt?"

"Yes," Rebekah smirked at Caroline's flushed appearance, she swore she couldn't leave those two alone together for any length of time without them being all over each other, "He's on his way."

"When did you two involve Matt?" Stefan asked curious, he didn't recall seeing Matt at the mansion anytime over the last week.

"When you and Nik went to the Grill one night, Stefan," Rebekah replied, "we invited him round and asked him for a favour."

"And he just said yes?" Stefan asked.

"He was surprisingly easy to convince." Caroline answered, even she was surprised at how quick Matt had agreed to be their transport and driver for the day.

"Oh Caroline, you can't be that naive." Rebekah shook her head at the still innocent ways of her friend.

"What do you mean?" Sometimes Caroline hated having friends that were so much older then her, they had experienced so much of the world and sometimes they forgot that she was still just a teenager.

"The reason Matt was so agreeable to our request," Rebekah smiled patiently at Caroline, "is the fact that he has a crush on me and he is still in love with you."

"Matt doesn't love me anymore," Caroline disagreed, "if he loves anyone it's Elena and anyway he was the one who broke up with me."

"I'm sure he's regretted that decision every day since then," Klaus wrapped his arm around Caroline's waist from behind pulling her back against his chest, "I know I would. Also, I never would have broken up with you in the first place."

"Never mind what his reasons were." Caroline really didn't want to think about any possible feelings Matt may or may not harbour for her, he was her past and her future was currently holding her tight against his chest, "Do you know when he will be here?"

"He said he would be here within the next ten minutes when I called," Rebekah answered, she checked her watch, "so anytime in the next few minutes."

Caroline, Klaus, Stefan and Rebekah waited patiently for Matt to arrive, they were soon joined by Katherine and a casually dressed Elijah, which to him meant slacks and a button down shirt.

Caroline had to laugh, for Christmas she was so buying him some actual casual clothes, perhaps she could even convince the most dignified Original brother to branch out and wear jeans, _one can only hope. _"Nice to see you out of your suit, Elijah." She really should think before she opened her mouth, that comment sounded entirely too sexual for her liking, Klaus's too judging by the growl in her ear and the tightening of the arm around her waist.

Rebekah snorted out a laugh at Caroline's unintended innuendo, "I'm sure my brother will have something to say about that."

Caroline rolled her eyes, "You know I didn't mean it that way." She was saved from having to say anymore by Matt's arrival, he pulled up next to them in a SUV big enough to fit all six of them in it. She walked over to the driver side window, "Hey Matt, thanks for doing this for us. It means a lot to me."

"It's okay Care," Matt smiled at Caroline, "I don't mind doing this for you."

Caroline smiled back at Matt, then she turned and faced the group behind her, "Time for our adventure." She opened the door and climbed in, not surprised when Klaus sat next to her. Rebekah and Stefan sat together next to Klaus and Caroline and Katherine and Elijah sat at the back.

Matt drove for an hour until they reached their destination, he pulled in to the parking lot and got out with the rest of them. He was faintly amused by the looks on Klaus and Elijah's face, utter and total shock and disbelief.

"Paintball?" Klaus exclaimed shocked, "You took us to paintball?"

Caroline nodded her head grinning from ear to ear, "Totally! Whom here has not wanted to kill someone in this group at last once?" She smirked devilishly at Klaus, "Now we can hunt each other and see who really is the best predator out of all of us vampires."

"A challenge, sweetheart?" Klaus felt his blood rush in excitement at the thought of hunting down his mate and claiming her, "Then I am most certainly in."

"I knew you would be." Caroline could feel Klaus's excitement as it mixed with her own, she was jumping at the bit to get on with this little game and begin her hunt of the Original family.

"Here are the rules," Rebekah began explaining the rules she and Caroline had thought out, before the game began, "each of us will head off in a separate direction, we will wait five minutes before we begin hunting each other, there will be absolutely no team work, this is every man for himself and we hunt each other until only one of us remains. Understand?" She looked around at everyone and they nodded their understanding of the rules, "We go pick up our guns and then it's time to depart."

Caroline got her gun and began running through the trees, after the five minutes was up she decided to jump up in to the trees to hunt as there was a better vantage point up there. After a few minutes she spotted Stefan slinking through a bush, laying across a branch she lined up her shot and fired. It hit Stefan right in the head, Caroline giggled at his yelp, jumping away before anyone saw her.

Klaus smirked as he saw Caroline take down Stefan, he had been tracking his mate ever since they entered the forest and he was bursting with pride when she jumped in to the trees. Turns out Caroline was a better predator then anyone had realized, he decided to leave his pursuit of her until later, now it was time to hunt down Katherine and enact some long overdue vengeance.

Rebekah had heard Stefan's yelp and giggled at him being the first of them to fall, _I wonder whom took out my boyfriend._ She decided to begin tracking Katherine, she was sure Elijah would be lurking somewhere nearby her even though she told him no teamwork, so she would have to take out him first to get to Katherine.

Elijah moved liked the wind through the trees, he was following unseen behind Katherine, she couldn't see him but by the smirk on her face she knew he was there. He knew that Katherine would have every single person in this forest hunting HER and he was following behind to make sure that whomever found her would not go overboard.

Klaus smirked as he spotted Katherine in front of him, she couldn't see him but he could certainly see her and he knew Elijah was behind her. He was about to strike when he saw Rebekah in the distance preparing to shoot, without Katherine seeing he flashed to the other side so he was in line with Rebekah's shot and whispered so that only she could hear, "She's mine, little sister."

"I don't think so, brother." Rebekah said just before taking a shot at Klaus.

Klaus jumped back in a somersault avoiding the pellet, growling in Rebekah's direction he hissed, "Your next." He picked up his speed as he chased both Rebekah and Katherine at the same time.

Rebekah had Katherine in her sights but decided not to go for the long range shot, she wanted it to be up close and personal. She stood behind a tree whispering, "Katherine."

Katherine whizzed her head to the left as she had what sounded like Rebekah calling her name, she knew that Rebekah and Klaus had not long ago been very close to her, she ran in the other direction and smacked straight in to Klaus.

"Hello Katerina." Klaus smirked his Hybrid features on display, he held Katherine by the arms in a vice like grip, "What shall I do with you?"

"Elijah won't let you harm me." Katherine said with as much confidence as she could muster, this was the closest that she had ever been to Klaus since the fifteen hundreds.

Klaus chuckled, "A lot can happen in the seconds it would take for him to get here."

"And if you harm Katerina," Elijah materialized from behind them, "no matter how much I like Caroline, I would be forced to harm her."

Suddenly a shot was heard and it struck Elijah right in the chest, shocked he looked up and was surprised to find Caroline up in a tree smirking at him, "I don't think so, Elijah."

Klaus grinned boyishly at the glorious sight of HIS Caroline taking out his own brother, he couldn't believe that his sweet little angel could take out an Original, even he had no idea she was there as he was too busy with Katherine and Elijah.

Rebekah shot through the field and pouted at the sight of Katherine in Klaus's arms, "No fair. I've been tracking her ever since we got here." She glanced over at the paint splattered chest of Elijah and quirked her eyebrow in surprise, "Did you take out our dear brother, Nik?"

"No, that was..." Klaus didn't get to finish his sentence before another shot rang out.

"Ow!" Rebekah yelped as she was shot in the back of the head, "Who shot me?" She spun around, "Who's there?"

"That would be me." Caroline smirked as she jumped down from the tree and strolled over to the downed group of Originals and Katherine. She smirked at the sight of Katherine in Klaus's hold, "Just us three now."

"Whom has the honour of shooting Katerina?" Klaus smirked, "Shall it be me or you, my love?"

Caroline took a step closer gun at her side, "Oh Klaus," a devious look appeared in her eyes, "I've took out two Originals and Stefan." A smirk touched her lips, "Whom have you got?"

"I've got Katerina before me," In a flash Klaus got his gun and shot Katherine in the side of the head throwing her to the side before pointing his at Caroline, "I've been saving myself for a worthy opponent."

Excitement entered Caroline's eyes, she readied her feet and sprinted away giggling, "Catch me if you can, love." She looked over her shoulder winking at him.

Klaus grinned, sprinting after his mate delighting in the joyous pearls of laughter he could hear coming from Caroline, she was truly worthy of her place by his side, his wolf content for one of the first times in his existence as he ran through the forest.

Caroline couldn't hold in her giggles as she ran, every once in a while glancing over her shoulder to see if Klaus was following her, it felt so good to just ran at full speed with no worries as to who could see them, she felt free. She was still on a high from taking out Elijah, Rebekah and Stefan, she was having so much fun running from Klaus and feeling his happiness and excitement from their bond filled her with joy.

Klaus was gaining on Caroline, he saw a vantage point in a tree ahead of her, speeding up he jumped up and waited. As she passed underneath him he dropped down and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Got you."

Caroline smiled as she leaned back in to Klaus's embrace, "You caught me." When he began kissing her shoulder she tilted her head for him, "What are you going to do with me not that you've found me, Mr Mikealson?"

Klaus grinned in to Caroline's shoulder, "Well Miss Forbes, as you're now mine," he spun her around to face him, "I get to keep you forever." His tone was playful but he had a serious look in his eyes, he caressed his lips against hers, his hand making the journey from her waist, up her chest, until he tangled them in her hair.

Caroline's eyes fluttered closed at Klaus's loving touch, she had never before been kissed with so much gentleness and yet filled with passion. She placed her hands on his waist and held him tight against her, never wanting to let him go.

"Alright you two, games over," Rebekah curled her nose in disgust at the sight of Klaus and Caroline pressed up against each other yet again, "time to go home. I'm famished."

Klaus shook his head at his baby sisters interruption, Rebekah had the uncanny ability to catch him and Caroline together, "We'll be there." He briefly laid his head against hers before kissing her forehead and moving back. He held his hand out for her to take and led her through the forest to the SUV.

Caroline laughed as she looked in the window and saw Matt asleep, "Oh my god, Matt's asleep," she turned to face everyone smiling, "How long were we there for?"

Rebekah looked at her watch and raised her eyebrow's in surprise, "It's five, we've been here for almost three hours."

"Wow," Caroline had been having so much fun that she didn't even notice how much time had passed, "doesn't feel like it's been that long."

"How about you wake sleeping beauty over there so we can go." Katherine was impatient to get going.

Caroline rolled her eyes at Katherine, she walked over to the door opening it and placed her hand on Matt's chest gently shaking him, "Matt. Matt wake up."

Matt's eyes fluttered open, Caroline stood before him her hand on his chest, still half asleep he asked, "Why are you touching me in my bed?"

Caroline's eyes widened in shock, she instantly stepped back taking her hand off his chest, "We're not in your room, Matt."

Klaus appeared behind Caroline glaring at Matt, "You'd better stop imagining my girl in your bed." He bared his fangs, "If you want to keep your eyes."

Caroline hit Klaus's chest, "Klaus, stop it." She turned to Matt, "Don't listen to him, Matt."

Matt sat up straight rubbing his eyes, "I'm awake." He shook out the sleepiness from his limbs, "You guys ready?"

"Yes," Rebekah laid her hand on Matt's arm smiling at him, "thanks for doing this, Matt."

"No problem." Matt smiled back at Rebekah, he waiting for all of them to get in the SUV before heading out. He could feel Klaus's glare on him the whole way back to Mystic Falls and made a note not to be alone with Caroline for a while just in case Klaus found out, he was terrified of what he would do to him.

Caroline spent the whole ride home with her head resting on Klaus's shoulder, she thought the day had gone extremely well and she was sure that everyone had fun.

Before they knew it Matt pulled in to Klaus's driveway, he waited for everyone to depart before he said goodbye to them and told Caroline, Rebekah and Stefan that he would see them in school and drove off.

Caroline and Rebekah went straight to the kitchen to check if the caterers were finished, Caroline had one of Klaus's Hybrids stay to open the door for the caterers.

"Is everything ready?" Rebekah asked the caterer.

"Yes, everything is prepared on the table to your specifications." The chef answered.

"Thank you," Caroline smiled at them, "if you're all done I'll see you out." She led them out to the door and thanked them again as they left. Walking back inside she told everyone, "Dinner is all set up in the dining room so if you want to get changed you can head in there straight afterwards." Caroline went upstairs to change, Klaus right behind her and they got dressed before returning downstairs.

The dining table was filled with burgers, hot dogs, kebabs and salads. Caroline and Rebekah had decided on a barbecue feast after an afternoon of paintballing, they wanted to keep it casual instead of a three course meal. As they ate they teased each other and had pleasant conversation, even Katherine was tentatively involved in some of the conversations.

After dinner they went in to the living room, Caroline and Klaus laid along one of the couches her back against his chest, Rebekah and Stefan took the other couch her head was pillowed on his chest and Elijah and Katherine sat on the chair, she was on his lap his hands around her waist.

Rebekah pressed play and 'Breaking Dawn Part 1' began, she was really in to it but as Caroline had watched it last week she spent most of the film testing her bond to Klaus. She sent her love to Klaus and was happy went she felt his love in return. Then she tested his reactions when she sent happy thoughts and desire filled thoughts.

Klaus tightened his arm around Caroline's waist and nuzzled her ear while whispering, "If you want to test our bond, sweetheart, wait until we're in my bedroom where we can enjoy the results."

Caroline giggled blushing and began concentrating on the movie. Before long it was over and Rebekah put in 'Breaking Dawn Part 2' sat back down and pressed play.

Everyone giggled as a pissed Bella pushed Jacob because he imprinted on her and Edward's daughter. This time around Klaus, Stefan and Elijah were more in to it as they showed more of the vampires power.

When it got to the big fight scene at the end Rebekah cried out, "No!" As first Carlisle died, followed by Jasper, Seth and Leah. Rebekah breathed a sigh of relief as it was revealed to be Alice's vision.

Caroline giggled to herself as she felt Klaus's relief, _I knew he secretly enjoyed Twilight._ The vision of Jacob and Renesme was sweet and Caroline smiled. When Bella finally let Edward in to her head to see what she thought of every moment they had spent together Caroline felt a few tears fall down her cheeks, that was the kind of love she wanted and looking up at Klaus who smiled down at her, she thinks she found it.

Rebekah was crying in Stefan's arms, "That was so sweet." She looked at Caroline, "We are so watching them all again Care, I absolutely loved 'Twilight'."

"Definitely." Caroline agreed and bid goodnight to everyone as they all headed up to bed. She faced Klaus and asked, "So? Did you like it?"

"It was alright, I suppose." Klaus had to admit that the fight scene was pretty good.

"Liar." Caroline straddled Klaus's lap, "Admit it. You loved 'Twilight'."

"You are crazy if you think I enjoyed that rubbish." Klaus replied, "The only good thing that came of that was you. You spent time with me and gave us a chance."

Caroline smiled happily at Klaus's words but she wouldn't be swayed by them, "You forget that I can feel your emotions." She poked a finger in to his chest, "Face it, you enjoyed it."

"Never." Klaus wrapped his hand in Caroline's hair to bring her down for a kiss.

Just before Klaus's lips touched hers Caroline giggled, "Admit it. 'Twilight' broke you, Klaus."

Klaus groaned in dismay just before Caroline's laughing lips touched his, _maybe it did break me, _his smirked against her lips as another thought occurred to him, _but 'Twilight' also broke you Caroline._

The End

AN - I hope you all enjoyed it and it was worth the wait. There will be a sequal to this but not for several weeks or even up to a couple of months. Thanks so much for reading. Until next time X X X


End file.
